Ultimo capitulo
by julian manes
Summary: hoy 190104 termino para mi Pokemon, y este es el digno final que la serie merece.
1. Default Chapter

QUE TAL, OTRA VEZ JULIAN MANES. SUPONGAMOS QUE MISTY SE VA DE LA SERIE ¿QUÉ PASARÍA CON ASH? SI QUIEREN SABERLO LEAN ESTE FIC. HAGAMOS DE CUENTA QUE MISTY SE FUE POR QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE OTRO. ESTO ES UN BUEN MOTIVO COMO PARA QUE LA SERIE TERMINE, Y COMO AÚN NO SABEMOS EL FINAL SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTE, ES UN POCO DRAMATICO Y... NO DIGO MÁS. AHORA VEMOS A ASH UN AÑO DESPUÉS DE LA PARTIDA DE MISTY, REGRESAR A PUEBLO PALETA EN COMPAÑÍA DE BROCK Y DE UNA CHICA (LA POSIBLE REEMPLAZANTE DE MISTY PUESTA ALLI POR UNA BUENA RAZÓN QUE YA VERÁN) LUEGO DE TERMINAR LA LIGA JOHTO ASH VUELVE A SU CASA AUNQUE NO CON LA ALEGRÍA HABITUAL DE SUS REGRESOS... PERO BIEN ESO YA LO CONTARÉ. ESTE FIC SE TITULA:

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**O...**

**(EL OTRO TITULO ESTA AL FINAL)**

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

COMO DIJIMOS, ASH REGRESA A PUEBLO PALETA JUNTO A BROCK Y OTRA CHICA, ESTA CHICA SE LLAMA AIDA (NDA: así, sin acentos) Y TIENE UN AÑO MENOS QUE BROCK. ELLA NO SABE NADA DE MISTY DEBIDO A QUE ASH NO VOLVIÓ A MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE DESDE QUE ELLA SE FUE Y BROCK RESPETO SU DECISIÓN. LA CONOCIERON UNA SEMANA DESPUES DE... (NDA: ya saben) Y ADEMÁS BROCK TERMINÓ DE HACER SUS ESCENAS CON JOY Y JENNY... PERO VEAMOS QUE DICEN NUESTROS AMIGOS MIENTRAS CAMINAN LOS POCOS KILÓMETROS QUE LES FALTAN PARA LLEGAR A PUEBLO PALETA:

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE OTRA VEZ TENDRÉ QUE PELEARME CON MR. MIME PARA VER QUIEN HACE LAS TAREAS DE LA CASA DE ASH.

**AIDA**.- ¡BROCK! NO SABÍA QUE TAMBIEN PODÍAS HACER LAS TAREAS DE UN HOGAR.

**BROCK**.- ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO! ADEMÁS DE COCINAR SÉ BARRER, PLANCHAR, BORDAR, TEJER, LAVAR ROPA, REPARAR COSAS...

**AIDA**.- _(MIRANDO A BROCK MIENTRAS TIENE "CORAZONES" EN LOS OJOS) ¡PERO QUE MARAVILLA!. UN CHICO COMO VOS DEBE TENER MUCHAS PRETENDIENTES._

**BROCK**.- _(SONROJADO) NO TE CREAS AIDA. NINGUNA CHICA SE FIJÓ EN MIS CUALIDADES NI EN MÍ... Y ESO QUE ESTUVE ENAMORADO UNA VEZ._

**AIDA**.- ¡AH, SI! RECUERDO QUE ME CONTASTE DE ESA VEZ QUE VIVISTE EN ISLA VALENCIA, CON LA PROFESORA IVY. ¿NO VOLVISTES A VERLA?

**BROCK**.- NO. NUNCA MÁS. SOLO SÉ QUE CUANDO ME FUI ELLA SIGUIÓ PENSANDO EN MÍ, PERO YO YA ME OLVIDÉ DE ELLA PARA SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- ¡AYY!

**AIDA**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH? DESDE QUE SALIMOS DE CIUDAD CELESTE QUE NO HABLÁS ADEMÁS TAMPOCO ESTÁS COMIENDO COMO ANTES. ¡TANTO TE AFECTÓ EL CLIMA DE ESA CIUDAD!

**BROCK**.- ES VERDAD ASH. SIEMPRE QUE VOLVÍAMOS A TU CASA ESTABAS PENSANDO EN LO QUE TE COCINARÍA TU MAMÁ, EN LO QUE TE DIRÍA...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ NO ME PASA NADA, SIGAMOS CAMINANDO.

**BROCK**.- COMO QUIERAS, PERO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ME GUSTA NADA TU CONDICIÓN, SI NO COMÉS TE VAS A ENFERMAR...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE) CREO QUE UNA DIETA NO ME VIENE MAL._

**AIDA**.- DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE DE ESA FORMA, CUESTA CREER QUE HAYAS SIDO UN TIPO ALEGRE COMO BROCK ME CUENTA.

**BROCK**.- ES VERDAD AIDA. ASH SIEMPRE FUE ALEGRE Y FELIZ, PERO LUEGO DE UN HECHO TERRIBLE PARA ÉL, PASÓ A SER EL TRISTE Y MELANCÓLICO QUE CONOCISTE.

**AIDA**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ?

**BROCK**.- EN OTRO MOMENTO TE LO CUENTO. PERO DECIME: CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A PUEBLO PALETA ¿TE VAS A QUEDAR A VIVIR CON TU TÍO O TE QUEDARÁS UNOS DÍAS EN CASA DE ASH?

**AIDA**.- ESO DEPENDE DE CÓMO ME RECIBA MI TÍO. ACORDATE QUE HACE COMO OCHO AÑOS QUE NO LO VEO Y NO SÉ SI ME VA A RECONOCER, Y TAMPOCO QUIERO SEGUIR SIENDO UNA MOLESTIA PARA USTEDES.

**BROCK**.- _(TOMANDOLE LAS MANOS) ¡¡¡NINGUNA MOLESTIA!!! DESDE ESE DÍA EN QUE TE SALVÉ DE ESE PERSIAN QUE TE IBA A ATACAR DECIDÍ QUE TENÍAS QUE ACOMPAÑARNOS PARA QUE NO TE PASE NADA MALO. Y A PROPÓSITO... NUNCA ME PUDISTE DECIR QUIEN ES TU TÍO._

**AIDA**.- MI TÍO ES...

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE)_ ¡AHÍ ESTA MI CASA! _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**BROCK.**- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¡PERO QUE CAMBIO TAN REPENTINO!_

**AIDA.**- ¿ASÍ ERA ASH?

**BROCK.**- SI, ASÍ ERA. PERO… ¿POR QUÉ ESE CAMBIO DE ACTITUD?

ASH LLEGA A LA PUERTA DE SU CASA. SE DETIENE. TOMA AIRE Y ABRE LA PUERTA DE GOLPE GRITANDO FUERTEMENTE:

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MAMÁ YA REGRESE!!!

**MISTY**.- _(CORRIENDO HACIA LOS BRAZOS DE ASH) ¡¡¡ASH QUE FELIZ ESTOY DE VOLVER A VERTE!!!_

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA) YO TAMBIEN MISTY... NO VUELVAS A DEJARME... TE AMO._

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLO) Y YO TE AMO A VOS ASH... ASH... ASH..._

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡ASH!!! ¿QUÉ HACÉS TIRADO EN EL PISO? NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE NO HAY NADIE EN CASA

**ASH**.- ¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY NADIE? ¿ADÓNDE SE FUE MISTY?

**BROCK**.- ¡AY ASH! CREO QUE FUE SOLO UNA ILUSIÓN.

**ASH**.- CIERTO... (N.D.A: El dialogo de Ash y Misty fue eso: una ilusión de Ash) PERO POR QUE...

**AIDA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿ME PUEDEN DECIR QUIEN ES MISTY?_

**BROCK**.- MISTY ES UNA CHICA QUE NOS ACOMPAÑÓ DURANTE MUCHO TIEMPO. UNA SEMANA ANTES DE CONOCERTE SE FUE CON OTRO CHICO. DESDE ESE ENTONCES ASH ESTÁ TRISTE POR SU PARTIDA.

**AIDA**.- ¿ENTONCES ASH...?

**BROCK**.- _(AFIRMANDO CON LA CABEZA) SI, ASÍ ES._

**ASH**.- _(LLOROSO) CREÍ QUE AL VOLVER A CASA LA ENCONTRARÍA... DE LA MISMA MANERA EN QUE TE ENCONTRAMOS A VOS AL VOLVER DE LAS ISLAS NARANJA._

**BROCK**.- PERO PARECE QUE NO ES ASI ASH. ¡VAMOS ANIMATE UN POCO!

**PIKACHU**.- _(CONSOLÁNDOLO)_ PIKACHU PIKACHUPI PIPIPI, PIKAPI. (yo también extraño a Misty y a Togepi, Ash)

**ASH**.- PERO LO MIO ES DISTINTO PIKACHU... Y NO CREO QUE LO ENTIENDAS.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKA PIKA (lo entiendo, es amor)

**ASH**.- LO ES PIKACHU, LO ES.

**DELIA**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA CASA)_ ¡ASH! YA VOLVISTE... PERDONAME QUE NO ME ENCONTRASTE PERO FUI A BUSCAR MÁS COMIDA PORQUE SABÍA QUE REGRESABAS.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ HOLA MAMÁ.

**DELIA**.- _(PREOCUPADA) ¿QUÉ TE PASA HIJO?_

**BROCK**.- BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORA. PASA QUE ESTÁ ASÍ POR MISTY.

**AIDA**.- BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORA KETCHUM. ES VERDAD DESDE QUE LO CONOCÍ ESTÁ DE ESA MANERA, CASI NI COME.

**DELIA**.- _(ASUSTADA) ¿ES VERDAD HIJO? ¿NO ESTÁS COMIENDO?_

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO)_ ¿POR QUÉ SE FUE MISTY MAMÁ? ¿POR QUÉ? SI YO LA QUIERO... _(AHORA ASH ABRAZA A SU MADRE Y SIGUE LLORANDO)_ LA QUIERO... PERO ME ABANDONÓ POR OTRO. Y ESO ME DUELE...

**DELIA**.- HIJO... NO SÉ QUE DECIR... A MÍ TAMBIEN ME DUELE VERTE ASÍ PERO...

**ASH**.- ¿PERO QUE MAMÁ?

**DELIA**.- PERO YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA CAMBIAR LAS COSAS... MEJOR LLORÁ HASTA DESAHOGARTE, LAS PENAS DE AMOR SON DOLOROSAS, PERO SE PASAN.

**BROCK**.- NO SIEMPRE SRA KETCHUM, LAS DE UN AMOR NO DECLARADO SON LAS QUE MÁS DUELEN Y MUCHAS VECES DURAN TODA LA VIDA. POR ESO SIEMPRE EXPRESÉ MI AMOR A TODAS LAS CHICAS.

**AIDA**.- _(MIRANDOLO DE REOJO) ¿QUÉ COSA?_

**BROCK**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR) NADA, SÓLO ES UN RECUERDO DE MI PASADO._

**DELIA**.- OCURRE QUE BROCK SIEMPRE SE ENAMORABA DE TODAS LAS ENFERMERAS JOY Y OFICIALES JENNY QUE VEÍA, ADEMÁS DE OTRAS CHICAS.

**AIDA**.- _(DISGUSTADA)_ ¡VAYA!

**ASH**.- _(LLORANDO AÚN)_ CREO QUE ESO ERA LO MEJOR ANTES QUE CALLAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS Y NO DECIRLE QUE LA QUERÍA... ¡PERO QUE DIGO!  SI TODAVÍA LA QUIERO...

**DELIA**.- TE VOY A HACER ALGO MUY ESPECIAL DE COMER...

**ASH**.- _(SIGUE LLORANDO) _NO QUIERO NADA DE COMIDA. _(Y SE VA A SU HABITACIÓN)_

**BROCK**.- _(SUSPIRANDO) DESPUÉS DE AGUANTAR TANTO TIEMPO, FINALMENTE EL CORAZÓN DE ASH SE DERRUMBÓ._

**DELIA**.- ¿ESTUVO MUCHO TIEMPO LLORANDO?

**BROCK**.- NO. LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS LO TOMÓ BIEN, PERO DESPUES COMENZÓ A ESTAR CADA VEZ MÁS TRISTE HASTA LLEGAR AQUÍ Y CREER QUE MISTY SE ENCONTRABA AQUÍ COMO YO AL VOLVER DE ISLAS NARANJA, Y AL VER LA REALIDAD SE DESPLOMÓ.

**DELIA**.- _(ANGUSTIADA) POBRE HIJO... ¿PERO QUE PODRÉ HACER POR ÉL?_

**BROCK**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ ACOMPAÑARLO HASTA QUE SE RECUPERE ANÍMICAMENTE. AUNQUE CREO QUE VA A DURAR MUCHO TIEMPO ESTA SITUACIÓN.

DÍAS DESPUÉS LA SITUACIÓN EMPEORÓ, ASH COMÍA MENOS QUE ANTES Y SE FUE DEBILITANDO, ADEMÁS COMENZÓ A TENER FIEBRE Y CREEÍA VER A MISTY EN SU VENTANA, CADA VEZ QUE TENÍA ESA VISIÓN GRITABA FUERTEMENTE SU NOMBRE...

**ASH**.- _(DESDE SU HABITACIÓN)_ ¡MISTY! ¡MISTY!

**DELIA**.- _(TRISTE)_ YA NO SÉ QUE HACER... EL MÉDICO DIJO QUE SÓLO ES MELANCOLÍA Y QUE NO SE PUEDE HACER MUCHO...

**BROCK**.- CALMESÉ SRA KETCHUM NO SE ENFERME USTED TAMBIEN. ¿QUÉ LE PARECE SI LE PIDO AL PROFESOR OAK QUE VENGA A VISITARLO?

**DELIA**.- ¡ES VERDAD! AYER REGRESO DE ESA CONFERENCIA A LA QUE HABÍA ASISTIDO, QUIZAS AL VER A SAMY SE REANIME.

**AIDA**.- ¡EL PROFESOR OAK! ¿ACASO CONOCEN A MI TÍO?

**DELIA**.- POR SUPUESTO, SAMUEL ES MUY BUEN AMIGO DE LA FAMILIA.

**BROCK**.- ES CIERTO. NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE EL PROFESOR ES TU TÍO...

**AIDA**.- ES QUE CON TODO LO QUE LE PASÓ A ASH, ME OLVIDÉ INCLUSO DE VISITARLO...

**BROCK**.- ACOMPAÑAME A SU CASA ASÍ LO VES.

**AIDA**.- _(SONROJADA)_  BUENO... SI ME LO PEDÍS ASÍ.

**DELIA**.- EXPLÍQUENLE LO QUE PASÓ. QUIZÁS ÉL PUEDA AYUDARNOS.

**BROCK**.- OJALÁ QUE ASÍ SEA.

Y EN SU HABITACIÓN, ASH TUVO OTRA VISIÓN:

**ASH**.- QUE MAL ME SIENTO. PERO... ESA CHICA QUE ME MIRA POR LA VENTANA ES... ¡MISTY! _(GRITA Y SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y SE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA)_ ¡¡¡MISTY!!! VOLVÉ MISTY, ¡POR FAVOR! YA SE FUE...

**DELIA**.- _(ENTRANDO REPENTINAMENTE EN LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡HIJO! ¿OTRA VEZ? ¿QUE VISTE EN LA VENTANA?

**ASH**.- _(SEÑALANDO LA VENTANA) ES MISTY... MAMÁ ES MISTY, VINO A VERME._

**DELIA**.- _(ABRIENDO LA VENTANA Y ASOMANDOSE HACIA AFUERA)_ NO HIJO, NO LA VEO. DEBE SER ALGUIEN PARECIDO A ELLA. ¿TANTO LA AMÁS?.

**ASH**.- CLARO QUE SI MAMÁ Y LO QUE MÁS RABIA ME DA ES NO PODER HABERSELO DICHO NUNCA, SI SIQUIERA CUANDO ME DEJÓ...

EN ESTOS MOMENTOS VEMOS UNA RETROSPECTIVA DEL MOMENTO EN EL CUAL MISTY DECIDE IRSE Y SE DESPIDE DE ASH:

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ENTONCES... ¿TE VAS CON ÉL?

**MISTY**.- SI ASH, YA NO HAY NADA QUE ME RETENGA A USTEDES.

**ASH**.- _(DESESPERADO)_ COMO QUE NO HAY NADA... ¿Y LA BICICLETA?

**MISTY**.- TE LA REGALO, ADEMÁS EN LOS ÚLTIMOS TIEMPOS YA NO ME IMPORTÓ LA BICICLETA.

**ASH**.- ENTONCES… _(ANGUSTIADO)_ ¿POR QUÉ TE VAS AHORA?

**MISTY**.- ASH, ES MEJOR TENER UN AMOR REAL QUE SEGUIR TODA LA VIDA UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE QUE NO SE DA CUENTA DE NADA.

**ASH**.- _(EXTRAÑADO)_ ¿QUÉ QUERÉS DECIR CON ESO?

**MISTY**.- ¡AY ASH!. CUANDO SEAS MADURO LO ENTENDERÁS… ADIOS.

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE)_ ADIOS... MISTY. VOY A EXTRAÑARTE.

**MISTY**.- _(MIENTRAS SE ALEJA)_ ESCRIBIME AL GIMNASIO CELESTE... AUNQUE NO SÉ SI TE RESPONDERÉ.

**BROCK**.- SIGAMOS VIAJE ASH, YA NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER.

**ASH**.- _(CON LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS)_ LA PERDÍ... LA PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE.

**BROCK**.- _(PONIÉNDOLE SU BRAZO EN EL HOMBRO) _CREO QUE FUE MEJOR ASÍ, AMIGO.

FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA.

**ASH**.- Y ASÍ FUE COMO ME DEJÓ, TENÍA LA ESPERANZA DE REENCONTRARME CON ELLA AQUÍ EN CASA LUEGO DE MI VIAJE. FUE POR ESO QUE ME MANTUVE BIEN TODO ESTE TIEMPO... PERO AHORA QUE NO ESTÁ... NO PUEDO SEGUIR AGUANTANDO MI DOLOR... MAMÁ... _(Y COMIENZA A LLORAR)_

**DELIA.**- HIJO... SI YO PUDIERA DEVOLVERTE A MISTY LO HARÍA, PERO NO PUEDO. ELLA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ Y SI ESTUVIERA LE PEDIRÍA QUE TE VEA, NO PUEDO VERTE SUFRIR.

**ASH.**- DEJAME SOLO, POR FAVOR.

**DELIA.**- _(DECEPCIONADA) ESTÁ BIEN._

AL ATARDECER EL PROFESOR OAK VISITÓ A ASH, PERO NI SIQUIERA ÉL PUDO REANIMAR A ASH, ASÍ QUE AHORA SE DISPONE A VOLVER A SU CASA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTÁ EN LA PUERTA DE LA CASA DESPIDIÉNDOSE DE DELIA.

**OAK**.- LO SIENTO DELI, NO PUDE HACER NADA.

**DELIA**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, SAMY. IGUAL ME GUSTÓ QUE ME VISITÉS.

**OAK**.- _(SONROJADO)_ BUENO... EN REALIDAD VINE POR ASH.

**DELIA**.- _(SONRIENDO) CLARO QUE SI._

**OAK**.- AHORA DEBO VOLVER A CASA, GARY Y TRACEY SE QUEDARON SOLOS Y NO SÉ QUE PUEDEN HACER ELLOS AHÍ.

**DELIA**.- ENTRÁ CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS POR LAS DUDAS.

**OAK**.- ¡JA, JA!. HASTA MAÑANA DELI, CUIDÁ MUCHO A MI SOBRINA, ELLA ME PIDIÓ QUEDARSE CON USTEDES Y NO SÉ POR QUE. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

**DELIA**.- HASTA MAÑANA SAMY Y NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LA CUIDARÉ COMO SI FUESE MI SOBRINA. _(HABLANDO PARA SI MISMA) QUE BUENO, AL MENOS TUVE UNA ALEGRÍA EN EL DÍA._

Y CUANDO DELIA QUIERE ENTRAR A SU CASA, VE UNA SOMBRA QUE SE DESLIZA HACIA EL INTERIOR...

**DELIA**.- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡AYYY!!! UN LADRÓN...

**BROCK**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASA SRA KETCHUM?

**DELIA**.- _(TEMBLANDOLE LA VOZ) UN LA... LADRÓN, ENTRÓ A LA CASA._

**BROCK**.- TRANQUILÍCESE SRA KETCHUM, YO NO VI NADA.

**AIDA**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE?

**DELIA**.- UN LADRÓN ENTRÓ A LA CASA. VI SU SOMBRA CUANDO SE METIÓ.

**AIDA**.- NO SE PREOCUPE, HABRÁ SIDO MI SOMBRA CUANDO VINE AQUÍ A VERLA.

**DELIA**.- _(CALMADA) _ES POSIBLE, BIEN, VAMOS ADENTRO.

EN ESE INSTANTE ASH SE DESPIERTA EN SU HABITACIÓN Y SE ENCUENTRA CON PIKACHU.

**ASH**.- PIKACHU, HACEME UN FAVOR... PRENDÉ LA LUZ QUE ESTA MUY OSCURO.

**PIKACHU**.- PIKA (si, como no) _(Y PRENDE LA LUZ)_

**ASH**.- CREO QUE ME SIENTO UN POCO MEJOR... ASÍ QUE PODRÉ BAJAR A COMER ALGO.

Y CUANDO ASH ESTÁ POR BAJAR DE SU CAMA TIENE OTRA VISIÓN: MISTY ESTÁ PARADA DELANTE DE ÉL MIRÁNDOLO FIJAMENTE...

**ASH**.- ¿EH? MISTY... ¡MISTY! VOLVISTE… ¡MISTY! NO TE VAYÁS... ESPERAME...

EN ESE INSTANTE LA VISIÓN SE ALEJA DE ÉL, Y CUANDO TRATA DE CORRERLA SE TROPIEZA Y CAE AL PISO.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO) MISTY... NO TE VAYÁS, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYÁS. _(Y LA VISIÓN SALE POR LA PUERTA)_ NO TE VAYÁS... NO TE VAYÁS..._

**PIKACHU**.- PIKAPI, PIKAPI, ¿PIKACHU? (Ash, Ash, ¿estás bien?)

**ASH**.- ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO... PIKACHU, ESTOY LOCO...

**PIKACHU**.- CHUUUU (nooo) 

**ASH**.- AMO A MISTY Y ESE AMOR ME HACE VER VISIONES. JAMÁS CREÍ QUE ALGO ASÍ ME PASARÍA... ¿QUÉ PODRÉ HACER?

**AIDA**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡ASH! ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN EL PISO?

**ASH**.- _(CON VOZ TEMBLOROSA) FUE MISTY... VINO A VERME, ESTUVO AQUÍ Y SE FUE... SALIÓ CORRIENDO POR LA PUERTA… PERO VOS NO ME CREÉS… PORQUE ESTOY LOCO Y VEO VISIONES..._

**AIDA**.- NO DIGÁS ESTUPIDECES, NO ESTÁS LOCO. Y EN CUANTO A QUE VINO MISTY... ME PARECE RARO QUE UNA VISIÓN SALGA POR UNA PUERTA, A NO SER QUE...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ AIDA?

**AIDA**.- ¡NADA! TE TRAJE LA COMIDA. CHARLEMOS UN RATO DE LO QUE VISTES, Y DESPUÉS TE VOY A PEDIR QUE ME AYUDÉS EN ALGO. ASÁ TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE NO ESTÁS LOCO COMO CREÉS. SABÉS QUE: ¡ME VAS A AYUDAR EN UNA MISIÓN AMOROSA!.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJÁNDOSE)_ ¿EN QUÉ...?

¿QUÉ LE VA A PEDIR AIDA A ASH? ¿ÉL SE HABRÁ VUELTO LOCO DE VERDAD O HAY ALGO RARO? ¿ACASO ALGUIEN LE ESTÁ HACIENDO UNA BROMA A ASH? ¿ENTRÓ ALGUIEN A LA CASA O FUE SOLO AIDA? SÉPANLO EN LOS CAPÍTULOS SIGUIENTES...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

****

VIMOS A ASH LUEGO DE OTRA DE SUS VISIONES Y A AIDA PROPONIÉNDOLE UNA MISIÓN AMOROSA... VEAMOS QUE LE PIDE:

**ASH**.- _(MIENTRAS COME LENTAMENTE)_ ¿EN QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE TENGO QUE AYUDARTE?

**AIDA**.- BUENO... EN REALIDAD... TE QUERÍA PREGUNTAR ALGO... ¿QUÉ SENTÍS CADA VEZ QUE PENSÁS EN MISTY?

**ASH**.- _(PENSATIVO) NO SÉ COMO EXPRESARLO... ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO TRISTE POR NO TENERLA... Y LUEGO FURIOSO POR NO HABERLE DICHO LO QUE SENTÍA... ¡QUE DIGO! ¡¡¡SIENTO!!! TODAVÍA LA QUIERO._

**AIDA**.- Y CUANDO ESTABA A TU LADO... ¿CÓMO TE SENTÍAS?

**ASH**.- ERA EL CHICO MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO. ELLA ME AYUDÓ MUCHO EN MIS BATALLAS POKÉMON, ADEMÁS FUE UNA GRAN COMPAÑERA DE AVENTURAS. HICIMOS MUCHAS COSAS JUNTOS... COMPARTIMOS ALEGRÍAS Y TRISTEZAS, HASTA QUE ME ABANDONÓ... JAMÁS CREÍ QUE LA EXTRAÑARÍA TANTO, HASTA QUE LLEGUÉ AQUÍ Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SIEMPRE LA QUISE.

**AIDA**.- SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE... ASÍ ME SIENTO YO, CUANDO VEO AL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA Y NO ME ANIMO A DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡ENTONCES ANDÁ YA MISMO Y DECISELO!!! NO COMETÁS LA MISMA ESTUPIDEZ QUE YO CON MISTY...

**AIDA**.- _(ACERCÁNDOSE A ASH)_ ENTONCES SE LO VOY A DECIR... ASH, YO...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿QUÉ... QUE... TE PASA AIDA? ¿TE ENAMORASTE DE MÍ?

**AIDA**.- _(ALEJANDOSE DE ÉL) ¡JA, JA! NO TONTO, EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA ES BROCK. AUNQUE… VOS NO ESTÁS TAN MAL..._

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y DISGUSTADO) NO DIGAS ESO AIDA... ADEMÁS TE QUEDASTE DICIENDO _(IMITANDO SU VOZ)_ "SE LO VOY A DECIR, ASH YO..." _

**AIDA**.- NO, CUANDO DIJE ESO ERA PARA DECIRTE: YO TE AGRADEZCO LO QUE ME DIJISTE.

**ASH**.- ME QUEDO MÁS TRANQUI... _(Y SE QUEDA MUDO SEÑALANDO LA VENTANA)_

**AIDA**.- ¿Y AHORA QUE TE PASA?

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTÁ MISTY!!! EN LA VENTANA... ES OTRA VISIÓN._

**AIDA**.- _(DÁNDOSE VUELTA RAPIDAMENTE)_ ¿ADONDE? NO VEO NADA.

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ ¡¡¡TE JURO QUE LA VI EN LA VENTANA!!!

**AIDA**.- IRÉ A VER... _(Y SE ASOMA POR LA VENTANA)_ AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE ASH. _(PENSANDO) _UN MOMENTO... EL PASTO QUE ESTÁ DEBAJO DE LA VENTANA ESTÁ MUY APLASTADO, ES COMO SI ALGUIEN ESTUVIESE PISÁNDOLO MUCHO, Y SI A ESO LE SUMAMOS LA SOMBRA QUE VIO LA SEÑORA KETCHUM Y...

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ PASA AIDA? ¿LA VISTE?

**AIDA**.- MMMH, NO VI A NADIE. PERO QUEDATE TRANQUILO, NO ESTÁS LOCO Y ESO TE LO FIRMO. OTRA COSA... ENTONCES, ¿ME VAS A AYUDAR CON BROCK?

**ASH**.- CLARO QUE SI.

**AIDA**.- ¡PERFECTO! NO DIGÁS NADA POR AHORA. HASTA MAÑANA. _(Y SE RETIRA) _

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA AIDA, QUE DESCANSES. UYYY MENOS MAL QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE BROCK Y NO DE MÍ. MEJOR DUERMO UN POCO, HASTA MAÑANA PIKACHU.

**PIKACHU**.- ¡CHAAA! (hasta mañana)

Y EN LA MADRUGADA, CASI AL AMANECER, ASH CONTINUA TRISTE, PERO...

**ASH**.- _(ENTREDORMIDO)_ MISTY... NO TE VAYÁS... AYY, QUIERO AGUA... AGUA...

**VOZ**.- AQUÍ ESTÁ... TOMÁ TODA LA QUE QUIERAS...

**ASH**.- GRACIAS MAMÁ. _(Y TOMA DE UN VASO)_

**VOZ**.- NO ME RECONOCÉS...

**ASH**.- _(ENTREABRIENDO LOS OJOS)_ QUE... ¿QUIÉN SOS?

**VOZ**.- TRANQUILO, NO TE VOY A LASTIMAR... TOMÁ MÁS AGUA.

**ASH**.- _(ABRIENDO LOS OJOS)_ ¿¡EH!? MISTY... VOLVISTE... MISTY... 

**VOZ**.- NO ASH... NO... TENGO QUE IRME.

**ASH**.- _(SUSURRANDO) MISTY SI, SOS VOS TE CONOZCO... ES TU VOZ... MISTY._

**VOZ**.- ADIOS ASH... Y CUIDATE.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO)_ NO TE VAYÁS... _(Y AL PRENDER LA LUZ VE QUE ALGUIEN SALE POR LA VENTANA)_

**DELIA.**- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH)_ HIJO... ¿QUÉ PASÓ?

**BROCK.**- OÍ RUIDOS... ALGUIEN ESTUVO AQUÍ.

**AIDA.**- LA VENTANA ESTÁ ABIERTA...

**ASH.**- MISTY... ESTUVO AQUÍ... ME DIO AGUA...

**DELIA.**- _(TOCANDO LA FRENTE DE ASH)_ ASH... OTRA VEZ ESTÁS CON FIEBRE...

**ASH.**- _(LLORANDO) _SE FUE... OTRA VEZ SE FUE... ME ABANDONÓ...

**BROCK.**- _(SALE CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN) LLAMARÉ AL MÉDICO._

**DELIA.**- ESTÁ BIEN.

**AIDA.**- _(SALE CORRIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN) LE TRAERÉ UNOS PAÑOS FRIOS._

**DELIA.**- GRACIAS CHICOS.

EL MÉDICO LLEGÓ RAPIDAMENTE. LUEGO DE REVISAR A ASH DIJO:

**DOCTOR**.- ESTO ESTÁ EMPEORANDO... LE DARÉ OTROS REMEDIOS PARA QUE LE BAJE LA FIEBRE, ME EXTRAÑA QUE ASH SE DEBILITE DE ESTA FORMA... LO CONOZCO DESDE BEBÉ Y SIEMPRE FUE UN CHICO FUERTE Y ALEGRE.

**DELIA**.- DOCTOR COMIZZI, ¿SE VA A CURAR MI HIJO?

**DOCTOR**.- NO SÉ. UNA DEPRESIÓN COMO LA QUE TIENE ES MUY DELICADA, AUNQUE EN ESTA ETAPA EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA ES FÁCIL DE REMEDIAR. PERO...

**DELIA**.- ¿QUÉ DOCTOR?

**DOCTOR**.- SI SIGUE COMO HASTA AHORA NO SÉ EN QUE PUEDA TERMINAR... PERO POR EL MOMENTO DEBEMOS SER OPTIMISTAS. SRA KETCHUM, POR AHORA SU HIJO ESTÁ BIEN, LLAMEME TODAS LAS VECES NECESARIAS.

**DELIA**.- GRACIAS DOCTOR.

**DOCTOR**.- ME RETIRO. AQUÍ LE DEJO ESTAS PASTILLAS, QUE TOME UNA CADA SEIS HORAS PARA QUE SU FIEBRE BAJE.

**DELIA**.- ¿CUÁNTO LE DEBO?

**DOCTOR**.- NO ES NADA. A UN PACIENTE COMO ASH NO PUEDO COBRARLE. BUENO, LLAMENME SI ME NECESITAN. ADIOS. _(Y SE VA)_

**TODOS.**- ADIOS DOCTOR Y GRACIAS.

**DELIA.**- VOY A ACOMPAÑAR AL DOCTOR A LA PUERTA, ¿PUEDEN QUEDARSE CON ASH?

**AIDA Y BROCK.**- SI, POR SUPUESTO.

**DELIA.**- MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**AIDA.**- BROCK, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDÉS...

**BROCK.**- _(SONROJADO)_ SI AIDA... ¿EN QUÉ TE PUEDO AYUDAR?

**AIDA.**- A AVERIGUAR QUIEN SE ESTA METIENDO EN LA CASA PARA ASUSTAR A ASH CON ESAS VISIONES DE MISTY. VEAMOS... ¿CÓMO ES MISTY?

**BROCK.**- PUES... ES UN POCO MÁS ALTA QUE ASH Y MÁS BAJA QUE YO, TIENE MELENA CORTA Y NARANJA QUE SIEMPRE LLEVA ATADA HACIA ARRIBA... REMERA AMARILLA, PANTALÓN CORTO AZUL Y TIRADORES MARRONES. SUS ZAPATILLAS SON ROJAS.

**AIDA.**- UN MOMENTO... ¿ELLA ES DE TU ESTATURA?

**BROCK.**- NO, ES UN POCO MÁS BAJA QUE YO.

**AIDA.**- YA VEO... ESTA TARDE CUANDO ASH DIJO QUE VIO A MISTY EN SU CUARTO VI UNA FIGURA SIMILAR A LO QUE ME DESCRIBISTE PERO TENÍA TU ALTURA Y ERA MÁS BIEN ROBUSTA.

**BROCK.**- MISTY ES DELGADA.

**AIDA.**- ASH, ¿CÓMO ERA LA PERSONA QUE TE TRAJO AGUA HACE UN RATO?

**ASH.**- PARECIDA A MISTY... PERO...

**AIDA.**- ¿QUÉ ASH? DECIME LO QUE SEA ASI TE AYUDAMOS.

**ASH.**- _(SEÑALANDO LA VENTANA)_ ¡¡¡AHÍ ESTA!!! NO LA DEJEN IR...

**AIDA.**- ¡VAMOS BROCK!.

**BROCK.**- ¡SALGAMOS POR LA VENTANA!.

AL SER DESCUBIERTA, LA EXTRAÑA FIGURA QUE SE ASOMÓ POR LA VENTANA SALE CORRIENDO. AIDA Y BROCK SALEN POR LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN Y CORREN HASTA QUE LA FIGURA SE ENCUENTRA CON OTRAS PERSONAS CONOCIDAS...

**JESSE**.- APURATE QUE TE ALCANZAN.

**MEOWTH**.- CORRÉ, O PARA QUE TENÉS ESAS PATAS TAN LARGAS.

**BROCK**.- ERAN USTEDES... COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ...

**AIDA**.- ¡PERO QUE CRUELES!... APROVECHARSE DEL DOLOR DE LOS OTROS.

**JAMES**.- _(VESTIDO COMO MISTY) MI ACTUACIÓN DE LA PELIRROJA NO FUE TAN MALA._

**JESSE**.- TODO SEA POR PIKACHU.

**MEOWTH**.- APROVECHAMOS QUE EL BOBO TENÍA DELIRIOS PARA ESPIARLO POR LA VENTANA Y ASÍ APROVECHAR EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA ROBAR A PIKACHU.

**JESSE**.- PERO CUANDO NOS METIMOS AYER A LA TARDE, ESA TONTA AMIGA TUYA LLEGÓ JUSTO, ASÍ QUE TUVIMOS QUE ESCAPAR HASTA HOY A LA MAÑANA EN QUE NOS DESCUBRIERON.

**AIDA**.- ¿CÓMO QUE AYER A LA TARDE?. ANOCHE SE HICIERON LOS BUENOS Y LE ALCANZARON AGUA CUANDO ASH TENÍA SED.

**JAMES**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ANOCHE ESTUVIMOS DURMIENDO. NOSOTROS NO DESPERDICIAMOS LA NOCHE EN ESE TIPO DE TRABAJOS._

**MEOWTH**.- ADEMÁS PARA QUE LE IBAMOS A DAR AGUA SI LO QUE QUEREMOS ES A PIKACHU Y NO HACEMOS BENEFICENCIA.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡MALDITOS...!!! ¡ONIX DALES UN BUEN GOLPE!.

**AIDA**.- NINETALES ¡LANZALLAMAS!

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- ¡AYYY! MEJOR HUYAMOS…

**AIDA**.- NO TAN RÁPIDO... ¡NINETALES TORBELLINO DE FUEGO!.

EL ONIX DE BROCK GOLPEA FUERTEMENTE AL EQUIPO ROCKET HACIENDO QUE SE ELEVEN POR EL AIRIE, MOMENTO EN EL CUAL, EL NINNETALES DE AIDA LOS ENVUELVE EL TORBELLINO DE FUEJO ALEJANDOLOS DEL LUGAR…

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ! _(Y SALEN VOLANDO)_

**BROCK**.- QUE TIPOS TAN CRUELES.

**AIDA**.- NO SÉ... AÚN NO PUDIMOS AVERIGUAR SI ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE LE DIERON AGUA ANOCHE, ADEMÁS DIJERON QUE HICIERON ESE PLAN UNA VEZ Y DESPUÉS DE ENTERARSE DE QUE ASH TENÍA ESAS VISIONES DE MISTY.

**BROCK**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS MÁS, YA ESTÁ. FUERON ELLOS LOS DE LAS VISIONES. DIJERON LO OTRO, SÓLO PARA CONFUNDIRNOS.

**AIDA**. ESTA VEZ CREO QUE NO MENTÍAN. PERO LO MEJOR SERÁ NO DECIRLE A ASH QUIENES ERAN.

**BROCK**.- DE ACUERDO. 

AL LLEGAR A LA CASA, ASH LE PREGUNTA A AIDA Y BROCK SI ENCONTRARON A MISTY...

**BROCK**.- LO SIENTO ASH. MISTY NO ERA QUIEN ESTABA EN LA VENTANA.

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN ERA? DIGANME LA VERDAD POR FAVOR...

**AIDA**.- EEH… NO IMPORTA ASH, DESCANSÁ.

**ASH**.- _(GRITANDO) ¡¡¡SI SON MIS AMIGOS ME LO TIENEN QUE DECIR!!! NO IMPORTA SI ES MALO._

**AIDA**.- _(PONIENDOLE UNA MANO EN EL HOMBRO) NO ASH, NO ES BUENO QUE LO SEPAS._

**ASH**.- ¿ACASO ERA EL EQUIPO ROCKET? ¿ERA JESSE DISFRAZADA?

**BROCK**.- BUENO...

**AIDA**.- EN REALIDAD...

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE) LO SABÍA... ERA EL EQUIPO ROCKET. MISTY NO VA A VOLVER... ME ENGAÑARON. ESOS TRES ME ENGAÑARON _(LLORANDO)_ ¡VÁYANSE... QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!_

**AIDA**.- _(TRISTE) LO SIENTO ASH._

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE) ES HORRIBLE QUE TE ENGAÑEN DE ESA FORMA._

**ASH**.- _(TAPANDOSE CON LAS ROPAS DE LA CAMA)_ ¡VÁYANSE!

**AIDA**.- DESCANSÁ ASH…

LAMENTABLEMENTE EL EQUIPO ROCKET ENGAÑO A ASH TODO ESTE TIEMPO. POR LO VISTO MISTY NO VOLVERÁ... AUNQUE TODAVÍA QUEDAN ALGUNOS PUNTOS SIN RESOLVER...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

****

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE UNA CHICA PARECIDA A MISTY, PERO CON PELO NEGRO, LARGO Y SUELTO, Y CON VESTIDO Y FALDA VERDE, LLEGA A LA CASA  DE ASH MIENTRAS AIDA, DELIA Y BROCK DESAYUNAN:

**BROCK**.- TOCAN LA PUERTA, VERÉ QUIEN ES. _(LEVANTNDOSE DE LA MESA Y DIRIGIENDOSE A LA PUERTA) _

**AIDA**.- TE ACOMPAÑO, CAPAZ QUE ES EL EQUIPO ROCKET. _(LEVANTANDOSE TAMBIEN)_

**BROCK**.- _(EN LA PUERTA)_ BUENOS DÍAS SEÑORITA. ¿QUÉ SE LE OFRECE?.

**CHICA**.- SOY PAULINA, LA HIJA DEL DOCTOR COMIZZI. MI PAPÁ ME PIDIÓ QUE LE PREGUNTE COMO SIGUE ASH.

**BROCK**.- ÉL ESTA BIEN, POR AHORA, PERO DECILE QUE SI LE PASA ALGO LO LLAMAREMOS.

**PAULINA**.- ME ALEGRO. DEBO IRME, ADIOS. _(Y SE VA)_

**BROCK**.- ADIOS PAULINA. UN MOMENTO... _(PENSATIVO MIENTRAS MURMURA)_ ¿ADONDE VI ESA CARA?

**AIDA**.- _(CON RABIA)_ SEGURO QUE TE RECUERDA A ALGUNAS DE TUS ENAMORADAS...

**BROCK**.- NO... NO. PERO ME ES FAMILIAR.

**DELIA**.- ¿QUIÉN ERA?

**AIDA**.- UNA CHICA, DE PARTE DEL DOCTOR. QUERÍA SABER COMO SIGUE ASH.

**DELIA**.- QUE RARO QUE EL DOCTOR ENVIE A ALGUIEN PARA SABER DE SUS PACIENTES.

**AIDA**.- SERÁ QUE AHORA SE PREOCUPA DE ELLOS MÁS QUE ANTES.

**DELIA**.- CONOZCO AL DOCTOR COMIZZI DESDE QUE ERA CHICA Y NUNCA HIZO ESAS COSAS. ¿NO DIJO COMO SE LLAMABA?.

**BROCK**.- MMMMH… CREO QUE PAULINA.

**AIDA**.- MEJOR QUE ESTEMOS ATENTOS.

**DELIA**.- NO CREO QUE SEA ALGO IMPORTANTE.

**ASH**.- _(DESDE SU HABITACIÓN) _¡MISTY, VOLVISTE... NO TE VAYÁS...!

**DELIA**.- ¡HIJO! IRÉ A VERTE… _(Y SE VA A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH)_

**BROCK**.- OTRA VEZ ELLOS.

**AIDA**.- ¡VAMOS A ATRAPARLOS!

AL INSTANTE, SALEN A LA CALLE EN BUSCA DEL EQUIPO ROCKET, Y AL SALIR A LA CALLE, ENCUENTRAN A JESSE Y JAMES CAMINANDO TRANQUILAMENTE.

**AIDA**.- _(GRITANDOLES) ¡OTRA VEZ MOLESTANDO A ASH!_

**JESSE**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿QUÉ PASA?_

**BROCK**.- ¡NO SE HAGAN LOS INOCENTES! SE ASOMARON NUEVAMENTE POR LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH DISFRAZADOS COMO MISTY PARA ROBAR A PIKACHU.

**JAMES**.- _(GRITANDOLES) TE JURO QUE ESTA VEZ SOMOS INOCENTES... ADEMÁS EL DISFRAZ DE MISTY QUEDÓ DESTRUIDO POR EL FUEGO DE NINETALES._

**MEOWTH**.- TENEMOS PRUEBAS, ¡ASÍ QUE NO PUEDEN ACUSARNOS DE NADA!

**BROCK**.- ¡BASTA DE PALABRAS! ¡GEODUDE GOLPES PUÑO!

**AIDA**.- KADABRA, ¡USÁ TU FUERZA HIPNÓTICA PARA ECHARLOS LEJOS!

****

LOS GOLPES PUÑO DE GEODUDE DEJAN INCOSCIENTES A JESSE, JAMES Y MEOWTH Y LA FUERZA DE KADABRA LOS HACE VOLAR POR EL AIRE…

****

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- _(MIENTRAS SALEN VOLANDO)_ ¡¡¡NOS ACUSAN INJUSTAMENTE!!!

**BROCK**.- ESPERO QUE AHORA ESCARMIENTEN.

**AIDA**.- VOLVAMOS ADENTRO. _(Y SE RETIRAN LOS DOS) _

PERO DETRÁS DE LA CASA, ALGUIEN SE ASOMA...

**PAULINA**.- ESTA VEZ ME SALVÉ GRACIAS A ESOS INÚTILES. DEBO CUIDARME PARA LA PRÓXIMA. LO SIENTO ASH, PERO TENDRÁS QUE SUFRIR UN POCO MÁS. _(Y SE ALEJA)_

RATO MÁS TARDE, EN LA NOCHE, TODOS DUERMEN... PERO ALGUIEN INGRESA POR LA VENTANA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH, SE TRATA DE PAULINA, QUIEN SE ACERCA HASTA LA CAMA DE ASH. AL VERLO DORMIDO, LE DA UN BESO EN LA FRENTE, LO ACARICIA EN LA CARA ACOMODANDOLE EL PELO… AL VERLO ASÍ DE TRANQUILO, SONRÍE Y SE SIENTA EN EL PISO, CERCA DE LA CABECERA DE LA CAMA…

**PAULINA**.- ESTÁ BIEN DORMIDO. QUE SUERTE, PODRÉ QUEDARME AQUÍ POR SI NECESITA ALGO.

**ASH**.- _(DORMIDO)_ MISTY... MISTY...

**PAULINA**.- _(ACERCANDOSE HACIA LA CARA DE ASH) ¿QUÉ ESTARÁ SOÑANDO? LO SIENTO TODAVÍA NO ES EL MOMENTO, AUNQUE NO SÉ CUANTO TIEMPO PUEDA ESPERAR ÉL O YO._

**ASH**.- _(DORMIDO) AGUA... AGUA..._

**PAULINA**.- TENGO QUE AYUDARLO _(Y LE DA DE BEBER DE UN VASO CON AGUA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LA MESA DE NOCHE DE ASH)_ TOMÁ ASH.

**ASH**.- _(ENTREDORMIDO)_ GRACIAS MAMÁ. ¿YA VOLVIÓ MISTY?

**PAULINA**.- _(ACARICIANDOLE LA CARA) NO HIJO... DORMÍ QUE TENÉS QUE DESCANSAR._

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA.

**PAULINA**.- CREYÓ QUE ERA LA SRA KETCHUM... MENOS MAL, PODRÉ QUEDARME UN RATO MÁS _(Y LE TOCA LA FRENTE)_ ¡TIENE FIEBRE! LE PONDRÉ UN TRAPO HÚMEDO.

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO...

**PAULINA**.- _(ACARICIANDO LA CARA DE ASH)_ PARECE QUE BAJÓ LA FIEBRE... MEJOR. ASH, POR FAVOR TENÉS QUE SER FUERTE Y CURARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ¿ADONDE ESTÁ ESE MUCHACHO ALEGRE QUE CONOCÍ? NO PUEDO VERTE TIRADO COMO UN TRAPO. ME TENGO QUE IR, MAÑANA VUELVO. ADIOS _(Y LE BESA LA FRENTE, LUEGO SALE POR LA VENTANA)_

**ASH.**- _(DORMIDO) _ADIOS... MISTY.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ASH SE DESPERTÓ SINTIENDOSE MEJOR Y BROCK FUE A LLEVARLE EL DESAYUNO.

**BROCK**.- BUEN DÍA ASH ¿CÓMO TE SENTÍS?.

**ASH**.- UN POCO MEJOR... SUPONGO.

**BROCK**.- ME ALEGRO. TE TRAJE EL DESAYUNO.

**ASH**.- ES MUCHA COMIDA PARA MÍ.

**BROCK**.- SI NO COMÉS VAS A SEGUIR ENFERMO.

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE) ES MI PROBLEMA._

**BROCK**.- ¡AY ASH! ¿QUE TE PARECE SI TE COMENTO ALGO MIENTRAS DESAYUNÁS?

**ASH**.- _(SIN DARLE IMPORTANCIA)_ HABLÁ...

**BROCK**.- ASH... ¡¡¡ESTOY ENAMORADO!!!

**ASH**.- _(INDIFERENTE) NO ME DIGAS, VOS SIEMPRE ESTÁS ENAMORADO, ES COMO SI ME DIJERAS QUE EL AGUA ESTÁ MOJADA._

**BROCK**.- PERO ESTA VEZ ES DE VERDAD.

**ASH**.- _(MIRANDOLO DE REOJO) Y LO DE IVY TAMBIÉN ERA DE VERDAD._

**BROCK**.- _(TRISTE) ASH, OCURRE QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE AIDA Y NO ME ANIMO A CONFESARLE LO QUE SIENTO._

**ASH**.- ME EXTRAÑA QUE NO SEPAS QUE DECIRLE O COMO DECIRSELO... SIEMPRE TE ENVIDIÉ ESO. ADEMÁS LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE SE LO DIGAS... ¡BROCK NO SEAS TAN TONTO COMO YO! DECISELO ANTES DE QUE LA PIERDAS PARA SIEMPRE COMO PERDÍ A MISTY... _(Y COMIENZA A LLORAR)_ YO... LA EXTRAÑO... ANDATE, QUIERO SEGUIR ESTANDO SOLO.

**BROCK**.- ASH, CALMATE.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡FUERA!!! _(Y LE TIRA CON LA ALMOHADA)_

EN LA COCINA DELIA Y AIDA CONVERSAN Y BROCK LLEGA EN ESE INSTANTE.

**AIDA**.- ES ASI. ÉL ME GUSTA MUCHO.

**DELIA**.- QUE SUERTE, PERO NO OCULTÉS TUS SENTIMIENTOS COMO HIZO ASH.

**AIDA**.- ES VERDAD SE LO VOY A DECIR.

**BROCK**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA COCINA)_ ¿DE QUÉ HABLAN?

**DELIA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR) ¿EH? NO, NADA IMPORTANTE_

**AIDA**.- _(CON GOTA DE SUDOR) COSAS DE MUJERES..._

**BROCK**.- TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO CON ASH. CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ BUSCAR A MISTY Y PEDIRLE QUE VENGA A VISITARLO Y LE EXPLIQUE QUE NO LO QUIERE.

**AIDA**.- HABRÁ QUE LLAMARLA A LA CIUDAD EN LA CUAL SE QUEDÓ.

**BROCK**.- BUENA IDEA... LLAMARÉ YA MISMO. _(TOMA EL VIDEOTELEFONO Y COMIENZA A HABLAR)_ OPERADORA, COMUNÍQUEME CON EL 555...

**AIDA**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿ESE ES EL NÚMERO DE LA CASA DE MISTY?_

**BROCK**.- NO, ES EL DEL CENTRO POKÉMON DE LA CIUDAD. JOY LA CONOCE Y PODRÁ DARLE EL MENSAJE... PERDÓN ME ESTÁN HABLANDO. ¡HOLA JOY! SOY BROCK, QUISIERA DARLE UN MENSAJE A  MI AMIGA MISTY.

**JOY**.- HOLA BROCK, LO SIENTO PERO MISTY Y SU NOVIO SE FUERON DE LA CIUDAD, HACE COMO UN AÑO... NO UN POCO MENOS, EN REALIDAD SE FUERON AL MES DE QUE USTEDES SE FUERON DE AQUÍ.

**BROCK**.- ¿Y ADONDE SE FUERON?

**JOY**.- NO LO SÉ. CREO QUE A CIUDAD VIOLETA.

**BROCK**.- BUENO, GRACIAS JOY. LLAMARÉ ALLI. _(CUELGA EL TELÉFONO)_

Y DESPUÉS DE MAS DE 20 LLAMADAS A DISTINTAS CIUDADES...

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES... TAMPOCO ESTÁ CON USTEDES DAYSY.

**DAISY**.- NO, Y TAMPOCO SABÍA QUE SE SEPARÓ DE ASH... ¡LÁSTIMA! ÉL Y LA FEÍTA HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJA.

**BROCK**.- SEGUIRÉ BUSCANDO, ADIOS DAISY.

**AIDA**.- ¡HASTA AHORA NADA!

**DELIA**.- SI NO LA ENCONTRAMOS... ¡NO SÉ QUE PODRÁ PASAR CON ASH!.

**AIDA**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO LE PEDIMOS A JENNY QUE HAGA UN AVISO DE PERSONAS BUSCADAS? DE ESA FORMA SI ALGUIEN LA VIO NOS PUEDE DECIR ADONDE ESTÁ Y NOS COMUNICAMOS CON ELLA.

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡EXCELENTE IDEA AIDA!!! SOS TAN LINDA COMO INTELIGENTE...

**AIDA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ GRACIAS BROCK. ¿ME ACOMPAÑÁS A VER A JENNY?

**BROCK**.- CON TODO GUSTO. _(Y SALEN LOS DOS)_

Y EN "ALGUN" LUGAR DE PUEBLO PALETA, ALGUIEN ESTA TRAMANDO ALGO RARO...

**PAULINA**.- _(MIRÁNDOSE A UN ESPEJO Y PROBÁNDOSE ROPA)_ EL PANTALONCITO AZUL ESTÁ... LOS TIRADORES... ZAPATILLAS ROJAS... ¡FANTÁSTICO! ME PROBARÉ ESTA PELUCA NARANJA A VER SI ME QUEDA... ¡GENIAL! BIEN, AHORA PAULINA NO ESTÁ MÁS Y APARECE MISTY. Y CON ESTA ROPA IRÉ A VER A ASHTON KETCHUM, CREO QUE VESTIDA ASÍ PODRÉ IMPRESIONARLO... O POR LO MENOS ASUSTARLO.

¿QUÉ PLANEA PAULINA AL VESTIRSE COMO MISTY? ¿QUÉ QUIERE DE ASH? ¿BROCK Y AIDA SE DIRÁN LO QUE SIENTEN? SÉPANLO PRONTO.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

****

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:  
  
**

ASH ESTÁ DURMIENDO, EN LA CASA SÓLO ESTÁ DELIA, ES LA OCASIÓN PERFECTA PARA QUE PAULINA, VESTIDA COMO MISTY, ENTRE POR LA VENTANA A VER A ASH, VEAMOS PARA QUE VINO...

**PAULINA**.- ¡PERFECTO! ESTÁ DORMIDO, Y PIKACHU NO ESTÁ, ENTRARÉ...

SE ACERCA A ASH, LO BESA EN LA FRENTE Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE...

**PAULINA**.- HOLA ASH. YA TE SENTÍS MEJOR... ESO ESPERO, VINE A ACOMPAÑARTE UN RATO. TE CUENTO QUE BROCK Y AIDA SE PREOCUPAN POR VOS Y SE PUSIERON EN CAMPAÑA PARA ENCONTRAR A MISTY... AUNQUE VA A SER DIFÍCIL QUE LA ENCUENTREN, ¡NO! NO TE PREOCUPÉS ELLA ESTÁ BIEN...

**ASH**.- MISTY... MISTY...

**PAULINA**.- AQUI ESTOY ASH.

**ASH**.- _(ENTREABRIENDO LOS OJOS)_ VOLVISTE Y ESTA VEZ PARA SIEMPRE.

**PAULINA**.- NO ASH, NO PUEDO QUEDARME.

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO TOTALMENTE)_ ¡MISTY! ¡SOS VOS! TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO. 

**PAULINA**.- NO... ME ESTÁS CONFUNDIENDO... YO NO SOY...

**ASH**.- NO IMPORTA QUIEN SOS... TE PARECÉS MUCHO A ELLA. ¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO! TE LO RUEGO... POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE VUELVA.

**PAULINA**.- _(GRITÁNDOLE) _¡¡¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO!!! ¿ACASO ME VAS A USAR COMO UN REEMPLAZO? ¿QUÉ DIRÍA MISTY DE ESO?

**ASH**.- _(TRISTE) _A ELLA NO LE IMPORTÓ DEJARME... PERO NO TE QUIERO COMO REEMPLAZO... SÓLO SÉ MI AMIGA... AYUDAME A BUSCARLA.

**PAULINA**.- ASH... YO...

**BROCK**.- _(LLEGANDO A LA HABITACIÓN)_ HOLA ASH... ¡¡¡OTRA VEZ VOS!!!

**PAULINA**.- CREO QUE ME CONFUNDEN... ADIOS... _(Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA PERDIENDO LA PELUCA)_

**BROCK.**- ¡¡¡AIDA!!! ACOMPAÑAME A SEGUIR A JESSE. _(Y AGARRA LA PELUCA SALIENDO POR LA VENTANA)_

**AIDA.**- ¡¡VAMOS!! TE SIGO. _(Y SALE CON ÉL)_

**ASH.**- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿JESSE? JURARÍA QUE ERA MISTY... SI NO FUERA POR EL PELO NEGRO... LÁSTIMA, CREÍ QUE POR FIN HABÍA VUELTO... _(GRITA)_ ¡¡¡MISTYYYY!!!_

Y EN SU LOCA CARRERA BROCK Y AIDA ENCUENTRAN AL EQUIPO ROCKET FESTEJANDO ALGO EN UN RESTAURANTE CERCANO.

**JESSE**.- ¡MÁS CHAMPAGNE JAMES! _(DANDOLE UNA COPA A JAMES)_

**JAMES**.- ¡COMO NO AMIGA MÍA! _(SIRVIENDOLE EN UNA COPA A JESSE)_

**MEOWTH**.- DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS HEMOS CONSEGUIDO EL MÁS RARO DE TODOS LOS POKÉMONS... EL JEFE SE VA A ALEGRAR TANTO QUE NOS VA A PERDONAR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS DE INCOMPETENCIA.

**JAMES**.- ESO LO DIRÁS POR VOS FELINO.

**JESSE**.- QUIEN IBA A DECIR QUE GRACIAS A BROCK Y A LA OTRA FLACUCHA IBAMOS A ENCONTRARLO: EL CATERPIE BLANCO _(Y LO SOSTIENE MOSTRÁNDOSELO A LOS DEMAS)_ SÓLO SE ENCUENTRA UNO EN DIEZ MILLONES... Y CADA UNO VALE DIEZ MILLONES.

**JAMES**.- Y LUEGO SERÁ UN METAPOD BLANCO... Y UN BUTTERFREE BLANCO... Y VALDRÁ MUCHO MÁS...

**BROCK**.- _(LLEGA INTERRUMPIÉNDOLOS)_ ¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTAN INÚTILES!!! CREO QUE LE HABÍAMOS DICHO QUE NO MOLESTEN MÁS A ASH, ÉL ESTA MUY DELICADO Y ANIMICAMENTE DESTRUIDO.

**MEOWTH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿DE QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁN HABLANDO?_

**JESSE**.- ESTUVIMOS AQUÍ POR LO MENOS UNA HORA.

**JAMES**.- Y NO TIENEN PRUEBAS DE LO QUE HICIMOS.

**AIDA**.- ¿QUÉ NO TENEMOS PRUEBAS? _(MOSTRANDOLE LA PELUCA) ESTA ES LA PELUCA DE SU DISFRAZ. OTRA VEZ UNO DE USTEDES SE HIZO PASAR POR MISTY PARA ASUSTARLO. _(ARROJANDO UNA POKEBOLA)_ Y YA FUE SUFICIENTE: ¡ELECTRODE EXPLOSIÓN! _

**ELECTRODE**.- ¡¡¡ELECTRODE!!! ¡¡¡ELECTRODE!!!

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡CUBRITE AIDA!!!

LA EXPLOSIÓN DE ELECTRODE HIZO QUE EL EQUIPO ROCKET VUELE POR UN LADO… Y EL CATERPIE BLANCO POR EL OTRO. 

**JAMES**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

**JESSE**.- ¡¡¡PAGARAN POR ESTO!!!

**MEOWTH**.- ¡¡¡SOMOS INOCENTES!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO NOS CREEN?

**EQUIPO ROCKET**.- _(VOLANDO POR EL AIRE) ¡¡¡PERDIMOS AL CATERPIE Y SOMOS POBRES OTRA VEZ!!!_

**AIDA**.- ¿VOS CREÉS QUE LO QUE DICEN ES CIERTO?

**BROCK**.- PUEDE SER... AUNQUE LA CHICA QUE VI SALIR POR LA VENTANA TENÍA PELO NEGRO... _(GRITANDO) ¡ES PAULINA!_

**AIDA**.- _(SORPENDIDA) ¡LA CHICA QUE MANDÓ EL DOCTOR DE ASH?_

**BROCK**.- ¡¡¡EXACTO!!! EN ESE MOMENTO TE DIJE QUE SU CARA ME PARECÍA CONOCIDA Y YA ME ACORDÉ QUIEN ES... ¡ES SABRINA LA LIDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD AZAFRAN!

**AIDA**.- _(DUDANDO)_ ¿ESTÁS... SEGURO?

**BROCK**.- PODEMOS REVISAR LA GUÍA UNIVERSAL DE GIMNASIOS POKÉMON CON SUS ENTRENADORES...

**AIDA**.- VOLVAMOS A LA CASA A REVISARLA. _(Y SE VAN)_

Y YA EN LA CASA DE ASH Y LUEGO DE REVISAR LA GUÍA UNA 500 VECES...

**BROCK**.- Y VOLVEMOS A EMPEZAR... CREO QUE DESPUÉS DE HABER VISTO ESTA GUÍA COMO 500 VECES PUEDO RECONOCER A TODOS LOS LÍDERES EN CUANTO LOS VEA POR LA CALLE.

**AIDA**.- ¡¡¡SERÁ POSIBLE!!! LA ÚNICA MÁS PARECIDA A PAULINA ES SABRINA. ¿NO TE ACORDÁS DE OTRA CHICA QUE SE PAREZCA A ELLA?

**BROCK**.- NO ME ACUERDO...

**AIDA**.- _(GRITANDOLE) ¡¡¡ACASO NO TENÉS MEMORIA!!! NO ME IMAGINÉ QUE FUERAS TAN TONTO._

**BROCK**.- _(SOLLOZANDO)_ NO ME DIGÁS ESO AIDA.

**AIDA**.- _(TRANQUILA MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA)_ NO TE PONGÁS TRISTE BROCK. ES QUE LO QUE LE ESTA PASANDO A ASH ME PONE NERVIOSA. ADEMÁS YO...

**DELIA**.- _(INTERRUMPIENDO)_ ¿ENCONTRARON A LA CHICA?

**BROCK**.- ¿EH? ¡AH SI! _(DISGUSTADO) ERAN LOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET._

**DELIA**.- MENOS MAL, CREÍ QUE ERA ALGUIEN PELIGROSO. QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE ESTA NOCHE EL PROFESOR OAK VIENE A VISITARNOS Y LO INVITÉ A QUEDARSE A CENAR.

**AIDA**.- ¡PERO QUE BIEN SRA KETCHUM! ¿QUÉ LE PARECE SI ESTA NOCHE LOS DEJAMOS SOLOS?

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ NO... NO PIENSEN MAL... VIENE A VER A ASH TAMBIEN.

**BROCK**.- _(GUIÑANDOLE EL OJO A AIDA) COMO DIGA._

**AIDA**.- _(GUIÑANDO EL OJO TAMBIEN) SI, POR SUPUESTO._

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA Y GRITANDO) _¡¡¡ES POR ESO Y NADA MÁS!!! NO PIENSEN OTRA COSA.

**AIDA Y BROCK**.- ¡BUENO, NO SE ENOJE!

A LA NOCHE, EN LA HORA DE LA CENA, BROCK Y AIDA SE FUERON A DARLE DE COMER A ASH EN SU HABITACIÓN. "DARLE DE COMER" ES UN DECIR, POR QUE ASH NO COMIÓ NADA. ADEMÁS ERA UNA BUENA EXCUSA PARA QUE OAK Y DELIA SE QUEDEN SOLOS. LUEGO DE LA CENA SE PREPARAN PARA DORMIR.

**BROCK**.- ¿CREÉ QUE SEA BUENA IDEA QUE ASH DUERMA SOLO ESTA NOCHE?

**DELIA**.- NO SE PREOCUPEN. PIKACHU ESTÁ CON ÉL. SI ALGO PASA NOS AVISARÁ.

**AIDA**.- IGUALMENTE CREO QUE LO MEJOR ES TRABAR LA VENTANA DEL CUARTO DE ASH.

**BROCK**.- AIDA, ACOMPAÑAME A TRABAR ESA VENTANA.

**AIDA**.- BUENO...

Y EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH.

**BROCK**.- _(CERRANDO LA VENTANA) ¡LISTO! AHORA NADIE PODRÁ ENTRAR POR ACA._

**AIDA**.- Y ASH YA ESTÁ DORMIDO.

**BROCK**.- ¿TIENE FIEBRE?

**AIDA**.- TIENE UN POCO DE TOS. NADA SERIO.

**BROCK**.- IGUALMENTE MAÑANA SERÁ MEJOR QUE LO VEA EL DOCTOR.

**AIDA**.- SI, SERA LO MEJOR. BUENAS NOCHES BROCK QUE DESCANSES. HASTA MAÑANA ASH. _(SALIENDO DE LA HABITACIÓN)_

**BROCK**.- BUENAS NOCHES AIDA. BUENAS NOCHES ASH. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

DESPUÉS DE UN RATO UNA FIGURA CONOCIDA APARECE EN LA VENTANA.

**PAULINA**.- YA ESTOY AQUÍ. BIEN, A ENTRAR... _(TRATANDO DE ABRIR LA VENTANA)_ ¿QUÉ OCURRE? ¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!! LA VENTANA ESTÁ TRABADA. ¿QUÉ HARÉ? ¡YA SE! _(Y SE ALEJA DE LA VENTANA)_

****

¿QUÉ PLANEA HACER PAULINA? ¿QUÉ PRETENDE CON ASH? ¿EL EQUIPO ROCKET HARÁ ALGO BUENO UNA VEZ? EL FINAL ESTA CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA Y LOS INTERROGANTES SE SUMAN... SIGAN LEYENDO...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. ultimo capitulo2

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO:**

****

INSTANTES DESPUÉS, PAULINA APARECE DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH...

**PAULINA**.- MENOS MAL QUE CONOCÍA ESA VENTANA ESCONDIDA QUE NUNCA CIERRAN. HOLA ASH, YA LLEGUÉ. _(Y LO BESA EN LA FRENTE)_ ¡¡¡ESTÁS CON FIEBRE!!! RÁPIDO, TENGO QUE PONERTE UNOS PAÑOS HÚMEDOS. Y ENCIMA ESTÁS CON TOS... ASH, ESTO ME ASUSTA... NO TE ME MUERAS.

DESPUÉS DE PONERLE LOS PAÑOS PAULINA LE HABLA NUEVAMENTE.

**PAULINA**.- ASH... TE TENÉS QUE CURAR... NO TE ENFERMÉS... NO QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR MÁS. _(Y COMIENZA A LLORAR)_ YO... YA NO LO SOPORTO, CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERÁ TERMINAR CON TU DOLOR... MAÑANA MISMO, ESTOY CANSADA DE TODO ESTO... Y TENGO MUCHO SUEÑO... MAÑANA ALIVIARÉ TU DOLOR. TE LO PROMETO, VAS A DEJAR DE SUFRIR... _(BOSTEZA) _¡AJUMM! TENGO SUEÑO... _(Y SE DUERME)_

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

**PAULINA**.- _(DESPERTANDO) ¿EH? ¿QUÉ HAGO ACA? _(REACCIONA)_ ¡¡¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!!! AYYYY, TENGO QUE IRME _(VA HACIA LA VENTANA E INTENTA DESTRABARLA)_ UYYY, ESTA COSA ESTÁ MUY DURA _(SE OYEN VOCES)_ ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ALGUIEN VIENE _(Y CORRE A ESCONDERSE DEBAJO DE LA CAMA)_ TENDRÉ QUE ESPERAR A QUE SE VAYAN._

**BROCK**.- _(ENTRANDO A LA HABITACIÓN)_ ¡BUEN DÍA ASH! ¿CÓMO AMANECISTES?

**AIDA**.- ¡SHHH! TODAVÍA DUERME.

**DELIA**.- VERÉ COMO ESTÁ MI HIJO. ¡¡¡ESTÁ VOLANDO DE FIEBRE!!! ¡BROCK! CORRÉ A LLAMAR AL DOCTOR.

**BROCK**.- ¡ENSEGUIDA! _(Y SALE)_

**AIDA**.- ¡ABRIRÉ LA VENTANA!

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO EN SU ESCONDITE)_ ¡FABULOSO! AHORA CUANDO SE VAYAN ME ESCAPO.

**DELIA**.- ME QUEDARÉ AQUÍ HASTA QUE VENGA EL DOCTOR.

**AIDA**.- Y YO LA ACOMPAÑO.

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡¡¡UYYYY!!! ESTOS NO SE VAN MÁS.

**BROCK**.- _(ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN) EL DOCTOR DIJO QUE VENDRÁ EN MEDIA HORA APROXIMADAMENTE._

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA!

**DELIA**.- ¡AQUÍ ME QUEDO! MI HIJO ME NECESITA. ESA TOS NO ME GUSTA NADA. CREO QUE PUEDE SER ALGO GRAVE... HIJO, ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

**ASH**.- _(DELIRANDO) _MISTY... MISTY...

**DELIA**.- TODAVÍA LA SIGUE LLAMANDO... ¡POBRE HIJO! LO SIENTO... MISTY NO ESTÁ.

**ASH**.- MISTY... MISTY...

**AIDA**.- ¡BROCK! ACOMPAÑAME A VER A LA OFICIAL JENNY PARA PREGUNTARLE SI SABE ALGO DE MISTY. _(LO TOMA DE LA MANO Y SE LO LLEVA)_

**BROCK**.- ¡VAMOS! _(Y SALE)_

**DELIA**.- SI VEN AL DOCTOR DIGANLE QUE PASE DIRECTAMENTE... YO DE AQUÍ NO ME MUEVO.

**PAULINA**.- _(SIGUE EN SU ESCONDITE Y PIENSA)_ ¡Y YO QUE HAGO!

MÁS DE MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS, EL DOCTOR COMIZZI LLEGA A VER A ASH.

**DOCTOR**.- ¡DISCULPE LA DEMORA! OCURRE QUE ESTABA ATENDIENDO UNA EMERGENCIA.

**DELIA**.- NO SE PREOCUPE. DIGAME ¿CÓMO ESTA ASH?

**DOCTOR**.- YA LE DIGO... _(Y COMIENZA A REVISARLO)_ SU TOS NO ME GUSTA NADA... ADEMÁS TIENE FIEBRE... Y USTED DICE QUE NO QUIERE COMER.

**DELIA**.- ES VERDAD, COME MUY POCO.

**DOCTOR**.- ME TEMO QUE ASH TIENE NEUMONÍA, ES ALGO MUY SERIO. _(LE DA UNA CAJITA)_ DELE ESTE REMEDIO PARA QUE BAJE LA FIEBRE Y ESTE OTRO PARA DETENER LA INFECCIÓN. _(AL SACAR LOS REMEDIOS UNA CAJITA SE LE CAE Y VA A PARAR DEBAJO DE LA CAMA DONDE ESTA PAULINA, ELLA LA TOMA)_. 

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? HIDROXI... ¡PERFECTO! ESTO ME SERVIRÁ PARA ALIVIAR EL SUFRIMIENTO DE ASH.

**DOCTOR**.- SI ESTO EMPEORA ME TEMO QUE MAÑANA TENDREMOS QUE INTERNARLO EN UN HOSPITAL, O DE LO CONTRARIO...

**DELIA**.- _(ASUSTADA) ¿QUÉ DOCTOR? _

**DOCTOR**.- LA VERDAD ES QUE SU VIDA ESTÁ EN RIESGO.

**DELIA**.- _(LLORANDO)_ NO... NO PUEDE SER, MI HIJO...

**DOCTOR**.- NO SE PREOCUPE, CONFIEMOS EN QUE ASH SE ALIVIARÁ.

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO DEBAJO DE LA CAMA)_ ASH... ¡UYYY! NO PUEDE SER... LO QUE ME FALTABA... ¡¡¡TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO!!!

**DELIA**.- ¡MI HIJO... ASH! NO, NO ES POSIBLE.

**DOCTOR**.- ¡SHHH! HABLE MÁS BAJO.

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO DEBAJO DE LA CAMA) _¡¡¡NO HAGA ESO DOCTOR!!!

**BROCK**.- _(ENTRA GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡YA LLEGAMOS SRA KETCHUM!!!

**DELIA Y EL DOCTOR**.- ¡¡¡SHHHH NO GRITÉS QUE NO VENDÉS NADA!!!

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO ME TORTUREN!!! YA NO ME AGUANTO... TENGO QUE HACER PIPI…

**AIDA**.- LO SIENTO SRA KETCHUM, PERO JENNY NO PUDO AVERIGUAR NADA.

**DELIA**.- ESTO ES TERRIBLE... MI HIJO NO ESTÁ NADA BIEN.

**AIDA**.- ¿QUÉ LE PASA?

**DOCTOR**.- TIENE UN PRINCIPIO DE NEUMONÍA. SI NO CEDE LA INFECCIÓN TEMO QUE ASH...

**AIDA**.- _(ASUSTADA) ¡NO DOCTOR, NO DIGA ESO!_

**BROCK**.- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! ASH NO PUEDE MORIR.

**ASH**.- _(MURMURANDO) _PARA QUE VIVIR SI MISTY NO ESTÁ...

**TODOS**.- ¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESO ASH!!!. MISTY VOLVERÁ.

**ASH**.- ESCUCHÉ LO QUE DIJO AIDA.

**DELIA**.- HIJO, QUE NO LA HAYAN ENCONTRADO NO QUIERE DECIR NADA. QUIZAS MISTY VIENE PARA ACA A VISITARTE.

**ASH**.- NO ME MIENTAS... ELLA NO ME QUIERE.

**BROCK**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESO ASH, ELLA ES TU AMIGA!!!

**AIDA, DELIA Y EL DOCTOR**.- ¡¡¡SHHHHH!!! NO GRITÉS.

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO EN SU ESCONDITE)_ ¡¡¡BASTA YA POR FAVOR QUE ME HAGO ENCIMA!!!

**DOCTOR**.- DELIA... ¿PODRÍA VENIR UN MOMENTO? QUIERO DECIRLE ALGO.

**DELIA**.- SI DOCTOR. _(Y SALEN LOS DOS)_

**ASH.**- QUIERO ESTAR UN RATO SOLO. ¿PUEDEN DEJARME UN MOMENTO? BROCK... AIDA...

**AIDA.**- ESTÁ BIEN.

**BROCK.**- COMO QUIERAS. _(Y SALEN LOS DOS)_

**ASH.**- CERRARÉ LOS OJOS UN POCO... DE ESA FORMA PODRÉ RECORDAR UN POCO A MISTY... MISTY... TE EXTRAÑO MUCHÍSIMO.

**PAULINA.**- _(PENSANDO) _POBRE ASH... PERO TENGO QUE IRME. ESTE REMEDIO QUE ENCONTRÉ ME VIENE BIEN PARA MI PLAN. _(SALE DE DEBAJO DE LA CAMA Y SALTA POR LA VENTANA)_ ¡¡¡NECESITO UN BAÑO!!!

**ASH.**- _(CON LOS OJOS CERRADOS)_ OTRA VEZ TE VAS... ADIOS.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL JARDÍN, EL DOCTOR COMIZZI Y DELIA DIALOGABAN.

**DELIA**.- DOCTOR... ¿EN VERDAD LA VIDA DE MI HIJO ESTÁ EN PELIGRO?

**DOCTOR**.- ME TEMO QUE SI. 

Y DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBUSTOS... ALGUIEN ANDA APURADO...

**PAULINA**.- ¡¡¡TENDRÉ QUE GUARDARME EL ORGULLO!!!. ¡¡¡ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!!! AYYYY, ¡QUE ALIVIO! BUENO... TENDRÉ QUE SACRIFICAR EL PAÑUELO. _(SE OYEN VOCES)_ ¡LO QUE ME FALTABA! ALGUIEN VIENE. _(Y SE ESCONDE)_

**DOCTOR**.- SI SU HIJO SOBREVIVE A LA NEUMONÍA, ES PROBABLE QUE SU DEPRESIÓN LO LLEVE A ATENTAR CONTRA SU VIDA.

**DELIA**.- _(PREOCUPADA) ¡NO, NO ES POSIBLE!_

**DOCTOR**.- MUCHAS PERSONAS SE QUITARON LA VIDA EN CUADROS SEMEJANTES DE DEPRESIÓN. ADEMÁS LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR MUCHAS VECES PROVOCAN CASOS COMO EL DE ASH.

**DELIA**.- MI HIJO SIEMPRE FUE TIMIDO CON LAS CHICAS. ¿ES POSIBLE QUE ESA TIMIDEZ LE HAYA IMPEDIDO DECIRLE A MISTY QUE LA QUIERE?.

**PAULINA**.- _(DETRÁS DE LOS ARBUSTOS)_ ¿DIJO QUE ASH QUIERE A MISTY?

**DOCTOR**.- ENTRE LOS JÓVENES, LOS SENTIMIENTOS SUELEN EXPRESARSE DE MUCHAS MANERAS... POR EJEMPLO: LOS SÍNTOMAS. EN SICOLOGÍA, SE DICE QUE LOS SÍNTOMAS DENUNCIAN UNA SITUACIÓN INCONSCIENTE EN FORMA DE ENFERMEDAD. ADEMÁS MUCHOS CHICOS TÍMIDOS EN ALGUN ASPECTO DE SU VIDA SE DESTACAN EN OTROS. ES LO QUE SE LLAMA "LA SUBLIMACIÓN" O SEA, TRANSFORMAN LAS PULSIONES DEL INCONSCIENTE EN FINES SOCIALMENTE ACEPTADOS O ESPIRITUALMENTE ELEVADOS. EN EL CASO DE ASH, EL AMOR DE MISTY LE SIRVIÓ DE ENERGÍA PARA TRIUNFAR.

**DELIA**.- _(CONFUNDIDA) SI... CLARO. COMPRENDO._

**PAULINA**.- ¿QUÉ QUISO DECIR ESE TIPO?

**DOCTOR**.- CREO QUE NO ME ENTENDIÓ. SE LO DIRÉ DE UNA MEJOR MANERA. DURANTE SU VIAJE POKÉMON ASH FUE VENCIENDO A CADA UNO DE SUS CONTRINCANTES, FUE SUPERANDO CADA VEZ RETOS MÁS DIFÍCILES. DE ESTA MANERA ASH SUBLIMÓ, ES DECIR TRANSFORMÓ, ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMOR HACIA MISTY EN VICTORIAS POKÉMON. CADA VEZ QUE ÉL GANABA LE EXPRESABA DE MANERA INCONSCIENTE SU AMOR A MISTY. Y OTRA COSA, EN SICOLOGÍA EXISTE LO QUE SE LLAMA "LÍBIDO" COMO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDA, LA LÍBIDO ES COMO UNA ENERGÍA QUE CUBRE LOS ELEMENTOS Y A LAS PERSONAS DESEADAS. MISTY ESTABA CUBIERTA POR LA LÍBIDO DE ASH, Y AL FALTAR MISTY, ESA LÍBIDO QUE CUBRÍA A MISTY VUELVE HACIA ÉL EN FORMA NEGATIVA.

**DELIA**.- ¿............................................QUE..................................................?

**DOCTOR**.- SE LO DIRÉ DE OTRA MANERA. ASH ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE MISTY Y AL FALTARLE SIENTE QUE YA NO PODRÁ TRIUNFAR COMO MAESTRO POKÉMON. SUMANDO LA PERDIDA DE MISTY Y LA FRUSTRACIÓN DE NO PODER LOGRAR SU ANSIADA META, SE DEPRIME Y CREE QUE SU VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO.

**DELIA**.- O SEA QUE ASH SE CURARÍA SI...

**DOCTOR**.- ...SI MISTY REGRESA.

**DELIA**.- ENTONCES...

**DOCTOR**.- NO SABEMOS QUE LE PUEDE PASAR A ASH. TODO DEPENDE DE ÉL.

**PAULINA**.- _(PENSANDO) NUNCA ME IMAGINÉ QUE ESOS SON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ASH. ¿ENTONCES ÉL SE CURARÁ SI MISTY VUELVE? DEBO ADELANTAR MI PLAN._

**DELIA**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS DOCTOR. VEO QUE USTED SABE MUCHO DE SICOLOGÍA.

**DOCTOR**.- NO TANTO, LEÍ ALGUNOS LIBROS Y CONSULTE CON ALGUNOS COLEGAS SICÓLOGOS EL CASO DE ASH, COMO PARA PODER CURARLO.

**DELIA**.- ¿CUÁNTO LE DEBO POR LA CONSULTA?

**DOCTOR**.- NO SE PREOCUPE. EL PROFESOR OAK SE HACE CARGO DE MIS HONORARIOS, AUNQUE TAMPOCO LE COBRO MUCHO.

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ENTONCES TENDRÉ QUE AGRADECERLE A SAMY.

**DOCTOR**.- COMO QUIERA. HASTA LUEGO. LLAMEME EN CUANTO ME NECESITE. _(Y SE VA)_

**DELIA**.- ADIOS DOCTOR. LO TENDRÉ AL TANTO.

**PAULINA**.- POBRE ASH... ESTÁ SUFRIENDO. BIEN, IRE A DESCANSAR UN POCO Y A LA TARDE VENDRÉ PARA TERMINAR CON SU DOLOR. MENOS MAL QUE AL DOCTOR SE LE CAYÓ ESTE REMEDIO, ME VA A VENIR BIEN. _(Y SE VA)_

¿CUÁL ES EL "PLAN" DE PAULINA? ¿QUÉ QUISO DECIR CON ESO DE: "TERMINAR CON SU DOLOR"? ¿PARA QUE QUIERE EL REMEDIO? ASH... ¿ATENTARÁ CONTRA SU VIDA? SÉPANLO EN LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE:**

****

A LA TARDE, PAULINA LLEGA A LA CASA DE ASH. AIDA Y BROCK SE HABÍAN IDO A VER A LA OFICIAL JENNY PARA AVERIGUAR ALGUN DATO SOBRE EL PARADERO DE MISTY. PAULINA LLEGA Y GOLPEA LA PUERTA. DELIA SALE A RECIBIRLA...

**PAULINA**.- BUENAS TARDES SEÑORA. ¿ESTA ES LA CASA DE ASH KETCHUM?

**DELIA**.- SI, ES AQUÍ. ¿VENÍS A VISITARLO?

**PAULINA**.- EN REALIDAD VENGO POR QUE MI PAPÁ, EL DOCTOR COMIZZI, ME PIDIÓ QUE LE ENVÍE ESTE REMEDIO_. (Y SE LO MUESTRA)_ Y SI ME PERMITE VERLO, SERÍA MEJOR, ASI LE DIGO A ÉL COMO SE ENCUENTRA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.

**DELIA**.- PASÁ, POR FAVOR. TE ACOMPAÑO A SU HABITACIÓN.

**PAULINA**.- GRACIAS. _(Y VAN LAS DOS A LA HABITACIÓN)_

**DELIA**.- YA LLEGAMOS, ES AQUÍ. 

**PAULINA**.- GRACIAS, NO SE PREOCUPE, YO LO VEO. PUEDE IR A HACER SUS COSAS.

**DELIA**.- ESTÁ BIEN. AVISAME EN CUANTO SALGAS. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**PAULINA**.- POR SUPUESTO. _(HABLÁNDOLE A ASH)_ HOLA ASH KETCHUM. VINE A ALIVIAR TU DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO PARA SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- _(ENTREDORMIDO)_ VOLVISTES... ALIVIAME, ME HACE FALTA.

MIENTRAS PAULINA SE QUEDA SOLA CON ASH, DELIA EMPIEZA A REFLEXIONAR...

**DELIA**.- NO RECUERDO QUE EL DOCTOR COMIZZI TENGA UNA HIJA LLAMADA PAULINA. AUNQUE LA CARA DE ESA CHICA ME DIO CONFIANZA YA QUE CREO HABERLA VISTO EN OTRO LADO. ¿PERO DONDE? ¿A QUIEN ME RECUERDA? BUENO, SI LA MANDÓ EL DOCTOR COMIZZI DEBE SER DE CONFIANZA.

EN ESE INSTANTE EL DOCTOR COMIZZI LLEGA CORRIENDO A CASA DE DELIA, AL TOCAR LA PUERTA, DELIA SALE A RECIBIRLO…

**DOCTOR**.- SEÑORA KETCHUM, VENGO POR ALGO IMPORTANTE.

**DELIA**.- ¿QUÉ OCURRE DOCTOR?

**DOCTOR**.- VINE A REVISAR LOS REMEDIOS QUE LE DEJÉ A ASH. OCURRE QUE SE ME PERDIÓ UN MEDICAMENTO QUE TRAJE DE LA CASA DEL PACIENTE QUE VISITE ANTES QUE ASH, Y ESE REMEDIO ES TÓXICO. ME LO TRAJE POR QUE EL PACIENTE LO COMPRÓ POR ERROR... PERO RECIEN AL BUSCARLO PARA DESTRUIRLO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE NO LO TENÍA.

**DELIA**.- CALMESE DOCTOR... ¿CÓMO ERA EL REMEDIO?

**DOCTOR**.- VIENE EN UNA CAJITA AZUL CON RAYITAS BLANCAS. SE LLAMA HIDROXI... NO SÉ CUANTO. TRATE DE RECORDAR.

**DELIA**.- NO SE PREOCUPE, LOE MEDICAMENTOS QUE ME DEJÓ NO COINCIDEN CON EL QUE ME DESCRIBIÓ, AUNQUE... CREO QUE EL QUE SU HIJA PAULINA ME TRAJO RECIEN ERA PARECIDO AL QUE ME DESCRIBIO.

**DOCTOR**.- ¿MI HIJA PAULINA? MI HIJA NO SE LLAMA PAULINA... ES MÁS, AHORA QUE LO RECUERDO... ¡TAMPOCO TENGO HIJAS! TENGO DOS HIJOS.

**DELIA**.- ¿Y QUIEN ESTÁ AHORA CON ASH ENTONCES?

**DOCTOR**.- ¡VAMOS A AVERIGUARLO! _(Y SE DIRIGEN A LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH)_

PERO, AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE DELIA MEDITABA SOBRE PAULINA Y HABLABA CON EL MÉDICO. PAULINA LLEVABA A CABO SU PLAN.

**PAULINA**.- ¿QUÉ TE PASA ASH? VOS NUNCA FUISTE ASÍ?

**ASH**.- _(DESPERTANDO)_ ¿CÓMO TE SENTIRÍAS SI LA PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TU VIDA, DESPUÉS DE TU MADRE, TE ABANDONA PARA SIEMPRE?

**PAULINA**.- ME SENTIRÍA TERRIBLE.

**ASH**.- ASI ME SIENTO YO. ADEMÁS _(TOSE)_ ¡COF, COF! NO SÉ PARA QUE SEGUIR VIVIENDO, SI NO LA PUEDO TENER. 

**PAULINA**.- PARA ESO VINE. SE COMO ESTÁS, PERO DECIME. ¿QUÉ LE DIRÍAS A MISTY SI LA VOLVIERAS A VER?

**ASH**.- LE DIRÍA QUE ES UNA TONTA Y UNA ESTUPIDA. _(TOSE)_ ¡COF, COF, COF! QUE JAMÁS SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE ELLA ME IMPORTA.

**PAULINA**.- (_CONTENIENDO LA RABIA) _¡UYYY!, BIEN, ¿PERO NO PENSASTE QUE ELLA ESPERÓ DEMASIADO UNA RESPUESTA DE TU PARTE?

**ASH**.- _(TOSE) _¡COF, COF! ¿RESPUESTA? ¿QUE RESPUESTA? ELLA JAMÁS SINTIÓ NADA POR MÍ, SIEMPRE ME TRATÓ DE INFANTIL, INMADURO Y TONTO. NUNCA LE IMPORTÉ, SIEMPRE SE INTERESÓ POR OTROS CHICOS, ES UNA TARADA, UNA BRUJA.

**PAULINA**.- _(MÁS ENOJADA)_ ¡¡¡UYYYYYYY!!!. CREO QUE NO TE TENÉS QUE PONER ASÍ. ENTENDÉ QUE MISTY ESTABA CONFUNDIDA. ADEMÁS ELLA NO TENÍA NINGUN COMPROMISO CON VOS, ¿O SI?

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿COMPROMISO? _

**PAULINA**.- EXACTO, ELLA NO ERA TU NOVIA. ¿O LO ERA?

**ASH**.- _(MIRÁNDOLA A LA CARA)_ ¡CLARO QUE NO! MIRÁ SI ME VOY A PONER DE NOVIO CON UNA CHICA FEA Y GRUÑONA COMO ELLA. ES UNA CHICA Y ES MI AMIGA. LA QUIERO COMO TAL Y ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ. PERO MI NOVIA... ¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!

**PAULINA**.- _(YA SIN AGUANTAR LA RABIA Y GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡POR LO VISTO SEGUÍS SIENDO EL MISMO INMADURO, INFANTIL Y TONTO DE SIEMPRE!!! ¡¡¡ASH KETCHUM JAMÁS TE DÁS CUENTA DE NADA!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO Y MIRÁNDOLA FIJAMENTE)_ UN MOMENTO... ESA FORMA DE GRUÑIR Y DE DISCUTIR... SU VOZ, SU BOCA, SU CUERPO... SU CINTURA... ¿VOS SOS...?

**PAULINA**.- ¿A VER QUIEN TE CREÉS QUE SOY? 

**ASH**.- SOLO UNA PERSONA PUEDE TENER TODAS ESAS CARACTERÍSTICAS JUNTAS... O SEA... ¡¡¡MISTY!!! ¿SOS MISTY? ¡¡¡VOLVISTES MI QUERIDA AMIGA!!! TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO... _(TOCÁNDOLE LA CARA)_ ¿PERO EN VERDAD SOS VOS? ¿NO SOS UN FANTASMA O UNA ILUSIÓN? 

**PAULINA**.- ¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY MISTY!!! ¿QUIÉN CREÍAS QUE ERA? ¿TOMOYO DAIDOUJI? _(CALMADA MIENTRAS LO ABRAZA)_ YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑÉ ASH, Y NO SABÉS CUANTO.

**ASH**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA) ¿PERO QUE TE PASÓ? ¿POR QUÉ ESA ROPA TAN FEA Y RARA? ¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A TU PELO? ¿POR QUÉ ESA MIRADA TRISTE?_

**MISTY**.- (NDA: Misty se hacia llamar "Paulina") BUENO... ES UNA LARGA HISTORIA...

**ASH**.- TENGO TIEMPO PARA OIRTE _(TOSE)_ ¡COF, COF! TE ESCUCHO...

**MISTY**.- ASH, ESA TOS NO ME GUSTA NADA. EL MÉDICO DIJO QUE ERA SERIO...

**ASH**.- _(ALEGRE) YA ME CURARÉ, AHORA TENGO UN MOTIVO PARA ESTAR SANO._

**MISTY**.- _(SACANDO EL REMEDIO Y ABRIENDOLO) A VER... TOMATE ESTE REMEDIO QUE SE LE CAYÓ AL DOCTOR, POR AHÍ TE CURA. _(DANDOLE UNA PASTILLA)_ _

**ASH**.- BUENO. _(Y AGARRA LA PASTILLA)_

EN ESE INSTANTE EL DOCTOR COMIZZI Y DELIA LLEGAN A LA HABITACIÓN...

**DOCTOR Y DELIA**.- ¡¡¡NO LO TOMÉS!!!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿EH, QUE PASA?

**DOCTOR**.- NO TOMÉS ESO, ES TÓXICO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) ¿TÓXICO? _(PREOCUPADA)_ ASH... PERDONAME, NO LO SABÍA..._

**ASH**.- ESTÁ BIEN, NO TE PREOCUPÉS... DIJISTES Q UE LO ENCONTRASTE TIRADO.

**DELIA**.- _(AGARRANDO A MISTY Y SACUDIÉNDOLA)_ ¡¡¡SE PUEDE SABE POR QUE QUERÍAS ENVENENAR A MI HIJO!!!

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡FUE UN ERROR SRA KETCHUM!!! CREÍ QUE ERA UN BUEN REMEDIO.

**ASH**.- ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!! SOLTALA, ¿NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUIEN ES ELLA?

**DELIA**.- ¿QUIÉN PUEDE SER? UNA IMPOSTORA QUE QUERÍA ENVENENARTE. ADEMÁS USÓ EL NOMBRE DEL DOCTOR PARA ENTRAR A LA CASA.

**DOCTOR**.- ¿USO MI NOMBRE? SUPONGO QUE HABRÁ TENIDO SUS RAZONES... ¡QUE QUIERO ESCUCHAR YA!.

**ASH**.- MAMÁ, DOCTOR VITTORIO. CÁLMENSE. ELLA ES MISTY, Y VOLVIÓ PARA QUEDARSE.

**DELIA**.- ¿MISTY? ¿ESTÁS SEGURO? MIRÁ QUE EL PELO DE ELLA ES NEGRO, NO NARANJA.

**DOCTOR**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¡MISTY! LA CHICA QUE TANTO EXTRAÑABAS._

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ NO ES PARA TANTO... ADEMÁS LLEGARON CUANDO ELLA ME IBA A EXPLICAR TODO.

**DELIA**.- _(VIENDOLA) ¡¡¡ES VERDAD!!! ES POR ESO QUE SU CARA ME DIO CONFIANZA PARA QUE ENTRE A LA CASA. _(ABRAZANDOLA)_ ¡MISTY! ME DA GUSTO QUE HAYÁS REGRESADO._

**MISTY**.- _(ABRAZANDOLA) A MÍ TAMBIEN ME DA GUSTO VERLA._

****

EN ESE INSTANTE BROCK, AIDA Y PIKACHU LLEGAN A LA HABITACIÓN.

**AIDA Y BROCK**.- ¡YA REGRESAMOS!

**DELIA**.- ¡CHICOS! MIREN QUIEN REGRESÓ.

**BROCK**.- ¡ES PAULINA!

**AIDA**.- LA HIJA DEL DOCTOR... EL OTRO DÍA ESTUVO POR AQUÍ.

**MISTY**.- ¿BROCK, NO ME RECONOCÉS?

**BROCK**.- _(MIRÁNDOLA A LA CARA)_ MHHHH. SI, NO CABE DUDA. SOS SABRINA, LA LIDER DEL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD AZAFRÁN.

**TODOS**.- _(CAYENDOSE ESTILO ANIME)_ ¡AYYYYYY!

**ASH**.- ES MISTY, SOLO QUE SE TIÑÓ EL PELO DE NEGRO. A PROPOSITO... ¿PODÉS CONTAR QUE TE PASÓ QUE VOLVISTES A PUEBLO PALETA?.

**PIKACHU**.- _(ABRAZANDO A MISTY) _¡¡¡PIKACHUPI!!! PIKAPIKA... (¡¡¡Misty!!! te extrañé mucho)

**ASH.**- POR LO VISTO NO ERA EL ÚNICO QUE TE EXTRAÑABA. ¿QUÉ IBAS A DECIR MISTY?

**MISTY**.- BUENO... PARA EMPEZAR, EL PELO ME LO TEÑÍ PORQUE A ÉL LE GUSTABA ESE COLOR DE PELO. LUEGO ME PIDIÓ QUE ME VISTA DE UNA MANERA MÁS FORMAL... Y DESPUÉS ME PEDÍA CADA VEZ COSAS MÁS COMPLICADAS...

**BROCK**.- FALTABA QUE TE PIDA QUE TE PONGÁS SILICONAS EN LAS...

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡ME LO PIDIÓ!!! Y FUE LO ÚLTIMO QUE SOPORTÉ. MOMENTOS ANTES DE LA OPERACIÓN LO PENSÉ MEJOR, Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE SI ÉL REALMENTE ME AMABA ME IBA A QUERER TAL COMO SOY... PERO NO FUE ASÍ. POR ESO NOS PELEAMOS Y YO VINE PARA ACA, AL ÚNICO LUGAR EN DONDE PODÍA SER LA MISTY DE SIEMPRE.

**ASH**.- AUNQUE CON ESE PELO Y ESA ROPA NO LO PARECÉS.

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AYYYY!!! ES VERDAD, YA NO ME AGUANTO ESTE PELO COLOR DE LUTO.

**DELIA**.- SI QUERÉS YO TE LO PUEDO ARREGLAR.

**MISTY**.- ¿EN SERIO? ¡¡¡GRACIAS SRA KETCHUM!!!

**DELIA**.- DE NADA.

**AIDA**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO VINISTE A VER A ASH DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?

**MISTY**.- CUANDO LLEGUÉ AL PUEBLO, USTEDES NO HABÍAN REGRESADO. ASÍ QUE ME QUEDÉ EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON. LUEGO CUANDO USTEDES YA ESTABAN AQUÍ, ME ENTERÉ DE LO QUE LE PASABA A ASH, ASÍ QUE COMENZÉ A ESPIARLO POR LA VENTANA... LUEGO SE METIÓ EL EQUIPO ROCKET.

**DELIA**.- Y ELLOS FUERON LOS QUE LE HICIERON CREER A ASH QUE SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO.

**MISTY**.- CUANDO QUISE REENCONTRARME CON USTEDES, YO ME SENTÍA CULPABLE POR LO QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO ASH, ASÍ QUE COMENZÉ A VENIR EN LAS NOCHES PARA SER SU ENFERMERA PERSONAL.

**ASH**.- ¿Y POR QUE NO VINISTES A VERME DIRECTAMENTE?

**MISTY**.- ESTABA CONFUNDIDA. ADEMÁS QUISE SABER SI TENÍAS RENCOR HACIA MÍ, CREÍ QUE LO MEJOR QUE PODÍA HACER ERA CUIDAR TU SUEÑO Y VER SI HABLANDO DORMIDO DECÍAS ALGO IMPORTANTE.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ¿IMPORTANTE, COMO QUE?

**MISTY**.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS, LO ÚNICO QUE HACÍAS ERA REPETIR MI NOMBRE TODO EL TIEMPO... Y PEDIR AGUA.

**DELIA**.- ENTONCES... ¿TE VAS A QUEDAR?

**MISTY**.- _(MIRANDO A ASH)_ SI NADIE SE OPONE...

**ASH**.- ¿QUIÉN SE VA A OPONER A QUE TE QUEDÉS?

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO! ME QUEDO EN TU CASA. IRE AL CENTRO POKÉMON A BUSCAR A TOGEPI Y MIS OTRAS COSAS.

**AIDA Y BROCK**.- ¡TE ACOMPAÑAMOS! _(Y SALEN LOS TRES)_

**DOCTOR**.- ¡BIEN! CREO QUE LAS COSAS VAN A MEJORAR POR AQUÍ. ME VOY. VUELVO EN OTRO MOMENTO. HASTA PRONTO. _(Y SE RETIRA)_

**DELIA Y ASH**.- ¡HASTA PRONTO DOCTOR!

**DELIA**.- HIJO, ¿TE VAS A LEVANTAR A COMER O TE QUEDAS AQUÍ?

**ASH**.- DEJAME HASTA MAÑANA, ADEMÁS TE QUERÍA PEDIR UN FAVOR. _(GUIÑÁNDOLE UN OJO)_

**DELIA**.- DECIME.

**ASH**.- A LA NOCHE, EN LA HORA DE LA CENA QUIERO QUE... _(Y COMIENZA A HABLARLE AL OIDO)_

Y A LA NOCHE, EN LA HORA DE LA CENA...

**DELIA**.- SI ASH YA SE SIENTE MEJOR... ¿NO ENTIENDO POR QUE ME PIDIÓ QUE MISTY LE LLEVE LA CENA A SU CUARTO?

**BROCK**.- ENTIÉNDALO... LA EXTRAÑÓ MUCHO.

**AIDA**.- Y SUPONGO QUE QUERRÁN ESTAR UN RATO A SOLAS Y DIALOGAR.

**DELIA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY! ¿CÓMO NO ME DI CUENTA?

Y EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ASH, VEMOS A MISTY DARLE DE COMER EN LA BOCA A ASH.

**MISTY**.- _(DANDOLE DE COMER) ¡ABRÍ GRANDE LA BOCA! AAHHMMM. ASÍ SE HACE._

**ASH**.- ¡ESTÁ RICO!

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA) _NO SÉ POR QUE ME PEDISTE QUE TE DÉ DE COMER EN LA BOCA. YA ESTÁS GRANDE.

**ASH**.- _(GUIÑANDOLE UN OJO) TOMALO COMO UN CASTIGO POR HABERTE IDO._

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE AQUELLA VEZ EN LA QUE ASPIRASTES EL PARALIZADOR DE UN VILEPLUME TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACOSTUMBRÉS A QUE SEA TU ENFERMERA.

**ASH**.- ME ACUERDO... PERO QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ?

**ASH**.- DECIME LA VERDAD... ADEMÁS DE LO MAL QUE TE TRATABA ESE CHICO, ¿VOLVISTES POR OTRA COSA? Y TE REPITO QUE QUIERO LA VERDAD.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA) _PUES... EN VERDAD...  ME DI CUENTA DE QUE HAY UN CHICO TERCO, INMADURO Y TONTO AL QUE QUIERO MÁS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿LO QUERÉS A BROCK?

**MISTY**.- _(SONRIENDO Y PONIÉNDOLE SU DEDO EN LA PUNTA DE LA NARIZ)_ ¡CLARO QUE NO! CHICO TERCO, INMADURO Y TONTO.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO)_ ENTONCES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO HACÍA FALTA QUE VENGAS, YA QUE HAY UNA CHICA FEA, GRUÑONA Y TESTARUDA A LA QUE QUIERO MÁS QUE A NADIE EN EL MUNDO.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA) _¿ESTAS ENAMORADO DE AIDA?.

**ASH**.- _(SONRIENDO Y PONIÉNDOLE EL DEDO EN LA PUNTA DE LA NARIZ)_ ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! CHICA FEA, GRUÑONA Y TESTARUDA.

**MISTY**.- ASH...

**ASH**.- MISTY… _(Y SE ABRAZAN)_ NO VUELVAS A IRTE. TE NECESITO.

**MISTY**.- LO SÉ... POR ESO VOLVÍ. PERO AHORA QUE TERMINASTES DE COMER LO MEJOR ES QUE DESCANSES.

**ASH**.- HASTA MAÑANA MISTY.

**MISTY**.- HASTA MAÑANA ASH... Y DORMÍ TRANQUILO, PORQUE NUNCA MÁS VAS A ESTAR SOLO... SIEMPRE ME TENDRÁS_. (Y CUANDO CREE QUE ESTÁ DORMIDO, LO BESA EN LA FRENTE Y SE DUERME A SU LADO EN UNAS MANTAS QUE PUSO EN EL PISO)_

Y AHORA LOS DEJAMOS. ASH YA ESTÁ CASI CURADO, PERO FALTAN ALGUNAS COSITAS QUE LAS VERÁN EN EL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**"ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO"**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO:**

****

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, EN EL CONSULTORIO DEL DOCTOR COMIZZI...

**DOCTOR**.- ¡ME SORPRENDE LO BIEN QUE ESTÁS ASH! HACE POCO PARECÍA QUE TE MORÍAS.

**ASH**.- ES QUE ME ENCONTRABA MUY MAL DE ANIMOS...

**DELIA**.- POR SUERTE MI HIJO YA ESTÁ MEJOR.

**MISTY**.- Y ESPERO QUE NO VUELVAS A ENFERMARTE.

**DOCTOR**.- CREO QUE EL MEJOR REMEDIO QUE TUVO ASH FUE EL A-M-O-R Y LA PERSONA INDICADA PARA DARSELO.

**DELIA**.- ¡ES CIERTO!

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿DE QUÉ HABLAN? NO ENTIENDO..._

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ ¡AY ASH! ¿HAY QUE EXPLICARTE TODO?

**DOCTOR**.- POR SUERTE ASH AHORA TIENE UNA BUENA MAESTRA QUE LE VA A ENSEÑAR TODO LO NECESARIO.

**MISTY**.- _(SONROJADA)_ NO DIGA ESO... ÉL ES SOLO MI AMIGO...

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO) _CIERTO... SOMOS AMIGOS.

**DELIA Y EL DOCTOR**.- ¡JA, JA! COMO DIGAN...

**ASH**.- GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN DOCTOR VITTORIO.

**DELIA**.- ¡ASH! YA TE DIJE QUE NO LLAMÉS AL DOCTOR POR SU NOMBRE.

**DOCTOR**.- NO HAY PROBLEMA. ACORDATE DELIA QUE A SU EDAD HACÍAS LO MISMO. AHORA LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ASH YA ESTÁ CURADO Y PUEDE HACER SU VIDA NORMAL.

**ASH**.- ¡QUE BIEN!

**DELIA**.- MUCHAS GRACIAS DOCTOR COMIZZI. IRÉ A AGRADECERLE TAMBIEN AL PROFESOR OAK.

**ASH**.- ANDÁ SOLA MAMÁ, YO QUIERO IR CON MISTY HASTA UN LUGAR.

**MISTY**.- ¿EH, ADONDE?

**ASH**.- NO TE ASUSTÉS, SÓLO VAMOS A CAMINAR UN RATO.

**MISTY**.- ¡PERFECTO!

Y MIENTRAS ASH, DELIA Y MISTY ESTAN CON EL DOCTOR... AIDA Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL JARDÍN DE LA CASA DE ASH...

**AIDA**.- BROCK... ¿ADONDE ESTÁS?

**BROCK**.- ESTOY ACA. TE PEDÍ QUE VINIERAS A ESTE LUGAR POR QUE HAY ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE QUE TE QUIERO DECIR...

**AIDA**.- _(SONROJADA)_ YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO.

**BROCK**.- DESPUÉS DE LO QUE LE PASO A ASH... CREO QUE NO ES BUENO QUE TE SIGA OCULTANDO LO QUE SIENTO POR VOS AIDA... YO... QUIERO DECIRTE QUE... ¡TE AMO!

**AIDA**.- ¡BROCK! YO... TE IBA A DECIR LO MISMO... TAMBIEN TE AMO.

**BROCK**.- ENTONCES... ¿QUERÉS SER MI NOVIA?

**AIDA**.- ¡CLARO QUE SI BROCK! 

**BROCK**.- AIDA... _(Y SE ABRAZAN)_

**AIDA.**- BROCK... _(Y COMIENZAN A BESARSE)_

Y AHORA QUE SE HA FORMADO UNA FELIZ PAREJA VEAMOS A DONDE FUERON NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS...

**ASH**.- ES POR ACA... _(LLEVANDO A MISTY DE LA MANO)_

**MISTY**.- ¿ADONDE ME ESTÁS LLEVANDO?

**ASH**.- TRANQUILA... YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO. SI NO ME EQUIVOCO ES AHÍ.

**MISTY**.- ES UN ARROYO.

**ASH**.- EXACTO, EN ESTE ARROYO, Y CERCA DE AQUÍ ES DONDE NOS VIMOS POR PRIMERA VEZ Y NOS CONOCIMOS. ¿TE ACORDÁS? PIKACHU ESTABA HERIDO Y ME LLEVÉ TU BICICLETA.

**MISTY**.- _(MIRANDOLO DE REOJO) LA BICICLETA QUE NUNCA ME DEVOLVISTES..._

**ASH**.- _(CABIZBAJO) AYYY, CREO QUE..._

**MISTY**.- NO IMPORTA, YA PASÓ. VAMOS A SENTARNOS _(SE SIENTAN LOS DOS)._ ASH, HAY ALGO QUE QUIERO SABER.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ MISTY?

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER AHORA? ¿VOLVERÁS A VIAJAR?

**ASH**.- NO POR AHORA. QUIERO DESCANSAR UN POCO, ENTRENAR Y DARME TIEMPO PARA ESTAR CON MIS AMIGOS Y LAS PERSONAS QUE MÁS QUIERO. LUEGO IRÉ NUEVAMENTE A LA LIGA AÑIL PARA TOMAR REVANCHA DE MI ANTERIOR DERROTA, CON ESO YA ESTARÉ CERCA DE SER MAESTRO POKÉMON.

**MISTY**.- ME PARECE PERFECTO. _(Y PONE SU BRAZO SOBRE LOS HOMBROS DE ASH, ÉL HACE LO MISMO)_ ME DEJARÁS QUE TE ACOMPAÑE EN TUS VIAJES.

**ASH**.- SI NO VINIERAS NO VALDRÍA LA PENA VIAJAR.

**MISTY**.- ME HACE TAN FELIZ ESCUCHAR ESO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ NOS ESPERA EN EL FUTURO?

JUSTAMENTE, HAN PASADO CINCO AÑOS DESDE ESE PENSAMIENTO DE ASH. AHORA LO VEMOS EN LA MESETA AÑIL, RECIBIENDO SU TROFEO DE GANADOR DE MANOS DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA LIGA.

**PRESIDENTE**.- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES TENEMOS AQUÍ A ASHTON KETCHUM, EL GANADOR DE ESTE AÑO. _(Y LE DA EL TROFEO)_

**PÚBLICO**.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡¡¡BRAVO!!! ¡¡¡VIVA!!! 

**PRESIDENTE**.- ASH, ¿QUERÉS DECIR ALGO? _(DÁNDOLE EL MICRÓFONO)_

**ASH.**- GRACIAS, SÓLO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE HICIERON POSIBLE QUE YO ESTE AQUÍ HOY EN DÍA RECIBIENDO ESTE TROFEO. AGRADEZCO ESPECIALMENTE A MI MAMÁ Y AL PROFESOR OAK, A MIS AMIGOS BROCK Y AIDA, AL DOCTOR COMIZZI QUE ME ATENDIÓ EN UN MOMENTO DIFÍCIL DE MI VIDA... PERO QUIERO AGRADECER EN ESPECIAL, Y POR ESO LA NOMBRO A LO ÚLTIMO, A MI COMPAÑERA DE AVENTURAS, ESA PERSONA ME ACOMPAÑÓ DESDE QUE SALÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ DE PUEBLO PALETA. ME REFIERO A MISTY... SUBÍ AL ESCENARIO MISTY, ACOMPAÑAME EN ESTE MOMENTO.

**MISTY.**- _(SONROJADA)_ ASH... NO CREO QUE...

**ASH.**- ¡VAMOS! SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES: ELLA ES MISTY_, (Y LA ABRAZA)_ MI GRAN AMIGA Y COMPAÑERA DE LA VIDA, ES QUIEN ME ACOMPAÑÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NUNCA PERDIÓ LA FE EN MÍ. Y HOY QUIERO DECIRLE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE.

**MISTY.**- ASH... ¿QUE VAS A DECIR?

**ASH.**- MISTY... TE AMO. QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA. 

**MISTY.**- ASH... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO. _(Y SE BESAN)_

**PÚBLICO.**- _(GRITANDO) _¡¡¡VIVA!!!

**ASH.**- MISTY, ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ?

**MISTY.**- ¡DALE! _(Y SALEN CORRIENDO)_

**PRESIDENTE.**- ¿ADONDE VAN?

**ASH.**- A VIVIR NUEVAS AVENTURAS...

**MISTY.**- Y A CONOCER NUEVOS LUGARES.

**ASH Y MISTY.**- ¡¡¡HASTA SIEMPRE AMIGOS!!!

ASH Y MISTY POR FIN RECONOCIERON SU AMOR. EN LOS AÑOS POR VENIR TENDRÁN QUE ENFRENTAR LAS DIFICULTADES PROPIAS DE UNA PAREJA, PERO CON EL AMOR QUE ELLOS TIENEN LO PODRÁN SUPERAR SIN NINGUN TIPO DE DIFICULTAD. PODEMOS DECIRLES QUE ELLOS SE CASARON... TUVIERON HIJOS Y FUERON MUY FELICES TODA SU VIDA. ¿Y JESSE Y JAMES?. BIEN, ELLOS TAMBIEN SE CASARON Y SE CONVIRTIERON EN PERSONAS HONRADAS, TRABAJANDO DURO PARA PODER VIVIR. ¿OAK Y DELIA? BUENO... LO DE ELLOS ES MÁS DIFÍCIL DE EXPLICAR, YA QUE NO SE CASARON PERO VIVIERON UN NOVIAZGO PERMANENTE. ¿EL RESTO? DIGAMOS QUE SON FELICES A SU MANERA.

**FIN.**

¡Y PENSAR QUE MI IDEA ORIGINAL ERA QUE ESTE FIC TENGA UN SOLO CAPÍTULO! SÉ QUE ES TRISTE VER EL FINAL DE UNA SERIE, YO YA VI VARIOS, Y NO SIEMPRE TERMINARON COMO YO QUIERO. SABEMOS QUE SE DICE QUE MISTY SE ESTÁ POR IR DE POKÉMON, Y ES ALGO QUE A MUCHOS NO NOS AGRADA. ANTE ESO IDEE ESTE FIC. ASI QUE SI MISTY NO TERMINA JUNTO A ASH DE ESTA MANERA O ALGUNA SIMILAR O PARECIDA... ¡HAGAN DE CUENTA QUE ESTE ES EL VERDADERO FINAL! OJALÁ QUE ESTE FIC LES HAYA GUSTADO. COMO SIEMPRE SUS MENSAJES PUEDEN MANDARLOS A julianmanes@hotmail.com. O BIEN IR A MI FORO AMIGOS DEL ANIME: O A LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK 054 EN DONDE ENCOTRARAN FICS INEDITOS MÍOS: ¡HASTA PRONTO!

JULIAN MANES.

"EL REGRESO DEL PRIMER AMOR" O "ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO" AGOSTO 2001. HISTORIA CREADA POR JULIAN MANES BASADA EN LA OBRA DE "FLA": "UN CUENTO DE AMOR Y DELIRIOS". TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO EL DOCTOR VITTORIO COMIZZI Y EL NOMBRE "PAULINA" QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE "FLA", PERTENECEN A NINTENDO INC. 

**REEDICIÓN**: JULIO 2003.


End file.
